Stardom
by SeaweedOwlBrain
Summary: Classic High-school-drama-turned-superstar story! The Sirens and The Olympians start off as wannabe's in High School, singing on YouTube. As best friends, they face complications in school being on two different ends of popularity.. When their careers take off, they are sent back to high school where some old enemies resurface their pretty little faces.. (SWEARS)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I've been inactive for like, months now and I've decided that I like this certain story. Unlike my other ones, it has 20 chapters already done :) So without further ado, I present a classic high-school-drama-turned-superstar story.. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV:

High school was total bullshit. Living in that hellhole for a whole year was absolutely excruciating. Being bullied by the four popular girls of school made it even worse. But, when you and some of your best friends make a decision that could possibly change your life for good, how will your closest friends, and secret crushes, react? Let's just say we found out that they would react badly. And do something that actually broke our friendships. So, time backflip to two years ago, shall we?-

Me, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper showed up to school right on time. We went to the bench in the front of the school, as we always did, to wait for our other best friends. We sat in silence as we got glares from all of the passers-by. Just then, the all-too-familiar black Dodge Charger pulled in front of the school, driven by Percy's stepdad. Now, Percy was only one of our best friends. There was also Jason, Nico, and Frank. Little did they know, we had _major_ crushes on them. I, Annabeth Chase, fell hard for Percy Jackson in the sixth grade. We had been friends for a lot longer, but once my feelings had actually started developing, I couldn't ignore them. He walked up to me and hugged me, making my heart do a thousand back flips.

"Hey Wise Girl," he smirked. One of the reasons I fell for him. His signature smirk or grin that totally spelled out trouble, while his sea-green eyes always glinted with mischief. He was labeled the trouble maker in all the schools he attended, but he was actually really loyal and caring.

"Seaweed Brain," I smiled. "When are you ever going to call me by my _real_ name?" I joked.

"When pigs fly," He laughed.

"Don't say that, they might actually fly just to prove you wrong." I laughed with him.

"I should be used to it." I looked at him curiously. "You prove me wrong all the time." He smirked.

"Seriously?" I asked with a smile. He took my backpack off of my shoulder and threw it onto his. After a slight protest, I shook my head submissively with a smile on my face.

As Piper hugged Jason, and Thalia squeezed Nico, Hazel blushing as she talked with Frank, I couldn't help but to think that the day was going pretty good. But, with Karma being your number one enemy, you never said things that could potentially be put against you. And that was my mistake.

Karma worked fast, in my case. As soon as I got to my locker, the torment started. It was my first day back after winter break as a freshman in high school, and my worst enemies, Drew Tanaka, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Khione Snow, and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, clicked their high heels all the way over to my locker.

"Awe Anniebelle, where's the rest of the nerd group," Drew asked innocently.

"First of all, it's _Annabeth,_ and second, why don't you be the amazing stalkers you are and find them yourselves?" I grabbed the rest of my books out of my locker before turning around. Though as I faced this _wonderful_ quad of people, I saw that I couldn't get out. Slowly by each passing second they didn't let me through, I felt myself suffocating in the overwhelming smells of perfume. Drew got up close and personal to my face, and I almost felt like spitting on her thick layers of makeup.

"Listen here nerd girl, just because you guys are besties with some of the most popular boys in school, doesn't mean that I won't personally make your life a living hell," she whispered. Now, usually, I would just stay quiet for the greater good. But, today, I was feeling a little risky.

"You just _breathing_ next to me reminds me of hell. Although, I don't know how you do it, I can barely breathe by the gallons of whore on your body." I smiled and pushed through them. I was _so_ going to regret that later, even though it was totally worth it. Or so I thought.

Classes went by quickly, as they usually did for me. The only good parts of my day was when I took Architecture class, where I got to design and build at my own free will. I finished up my toothpick model of the Empire State Building, and taking one last check of it, handed it in for the final grade of this semester.

"Annabeth, I see you've finished," Mrs. Weaver said, with a huge smile on her face. I never believed in the whole "teacher's pet" thing, but with me and Mrs. Weaver, I saw what people meant. I was never scolded for being off task, I could build whatever, whenever, and I would never get scolded for it. It was like she truly understood me. I only took up architecture because of my mother. She was a world-renowned architect before she died on a site she was overseeing. I was only four. She left me with my father and bitch of a stepmother, Helen. My Dad and Helen got married almost as soon as they met, and she conceived twins a year after that. Bobby and Matthew are hellions, but even though we fight, I still love them to pieces.

I was walking to math class when I bumped into somebody. They had sandy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. It was Luke, the star of the soccer, basketball, and football team. I didn't know him that well, but I hear a lot of things in the hallways.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I whispered.

"It's okay. I wasn't either." He shrugged. "Name's Luke." He stuck out his hand.

"Uh, Annabeth." I muttered as I straightened my bag.

"Cute." He smirked. Just as I was about to answer, Percy came up.

"Hey, you still coming over for movie night?" He asked. I got confused, mostly because he already knew that I was definitely going to be there.

"Yeah?" I stated the obvious. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Good." He glanced at Luke, who was still standing there. Eyeing him up and down, Percy squeezed my hand before speaking up. "We've got to get to Algebra. See you around Luke." And he pulled me away.

"Why were you talking to him?" Percy asked as we sat down.

"Uhm, we bumped into each other when I was on my way here." I said, tucking a loose hair behind my ear. He scoffed.

"Yeah, Luke doesn't just 'bump into someone' by accident." His face started turning red.

"Hey," I placed a hand on his arm. "Look at me." He turned his head slightly so his eyes met mine. "Why is this bothering you so much? I'm not hurt or anything, I didn't even fall. Look." I showed him my arms from under my sweater, replacing the sleeves after a second. It's cold in here.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see you end up hurt by that douche bag." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I wouldn't _date_ him, if that's what you're implying." His gaze was still locked on mine as I shook my head. "Then I won't talk to him anymore. Percy, you're my best friend. If you think I should stay away, then I will." I said as the bell rang.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Anything for you." I smiled back. We walked to my locker, placing our books in them. We have basically all the same classes, so he just shoves all of his stuff in here. He leaned against the now closed door, biting his lip.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, my heart racing a thousand miles a minute. "If I did something unexpected and against the rules, would you get mad at me?" He tilted his head.

"I could never stay mad at you." I smiled.

"Good, then when I go against the rules, you won't yell at me." He tilted his head up defiantly, a smirk crossing his face. "Or hit me. Or protest. Or not talk to me, because this is serious-" He started rambling.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Will you shut up now?" I laughed. He nodded. "We're late for lunch." I pointed out.

"Okay." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. In one swift move, I was slung over his shoulder, one of his hands on my legs and the other _right_ near my butt. My face reddened, I felt it. And then I remembered what was going on.

"Percy! You put me down now! I swear I _will_ hurt you!" He cut me off, hoisting my sliding body back onto his shoulder.

"You promised you wouldn't scream, yell, hit, get mad at me, or not talk to me." He stated. "So you have to deal with this situation." I could practically see his winning smirk. I huffed, relaxing my elbows on his shoulder blades so I could at least see.

When we got to the cafeteria, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. The top scholar and the star of the swimming team. It's not that surprising, everyone knows he's my best friend, but it's still weird.

All of us sat at our table in the back, quietly munching on our soggy pizza as different people hummed different songs. The boys were in a little band that they made up, The Olympians, practicing in Frank's garage on the weekends. They were doing okay on YouTube, but no one big had taken notice to them yet. The girls and I though, were skyrocketing on YouTube, and Piper's dad even offered us a record deal if we wanted it. We were The Sirens, following the boys' Greek theme. Sirens in ancient Greek mythology lured sailors to their death with song, and Thalia really liked the whole "death" part. We had said no to the offer, mostly because we were shy and didn't like big groups of people.

"You guys want to come over for our YouTube 'Truth or Dare' video? We just hit 100,000 likes on our last one and we promised we'd do another. And the fact that it's the first of the month." Piper took a bite of her food.

"That sounds fun," Jason smiled. He was totally crushing on Piper, but I think I was the only one who noticed it. Even though it could never happen, you can imagine things. They'd make a cute couple if it wasn't for reputations getting in the way.

"I'm in!" Percy said taking a sip of his water.

"Oh great, I can only imagine what Kelp Head is going to come up with," Thalia snorted.

"I have very good dares Pinecone Face!" he defended. We all laughed, and he eventually joined in. As we were finishing up lunch, the boys were mysteriously called to the office, leaving us alone. That's when it happened. Drew and her gang "accidently" spilled their lunches _all over us._ At this point, I had had enough. I stood up to face Drew, pizza tangled in my hair.

"Awe honey, I'm so sorry! I guess we didn't see the nobodies sitting here," she clasped her hands together. My face just got redder and redder with fury.

"You know, it's no wonder why you sluts don't have boyfriends. You may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside you stink more than a dump site." I growled. Drew looked sincerely hurt for a second before she smiled.

"And what about you guys?" she grinned wickedly. "Still chasing after the popular boys even though they would _never_ go out with nerds like you?" We had the whole cafeterias attention by then, and they were laughing hysterically. Some were taking pictures, some were videotaping, and some were cheering on the Populars. I felt tears pricking at my eyes but I held them in. I would _not_ cry in front of her, or anyone else. "Ooh, I struck a nerve didn't I?" she mockingly put her hand on her chest. "Why don't you geeks run along before you humiliate yourselves even more, huh?" I felt two hands grab mine, and I looked back. It was Hazel and Piper, tears streaming down their cheeks. I took a glance at Thalia and even though she had her "mask" on, you could tell she was about to cry too. We walked out of the emergency cafeteria door, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! Mostly because I can and I wanted to, so... Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer for every chapter ever:_ _I do not own the books, movies, songs, or anything else mentioned/referenced in this story. All rights to their respectful owners._

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

When we got back to the cafeteria, everyone was laughing and the girls were nowhere to be seen. _Oh no._ I rushed over to our table to see it covered in pizza and lunch trays. This wouldn't be the first time they have left lunch early. _Nothing's wrong._ I told myself. My phone went off. It was a chain linked video from the whole school. I downloaded it and sat down, the guys doing the same thing. Pressing play, I immediately wished I hadn't.

 _The girls were laughing and picking at their food. The camera zoomed in on Drew, Reyna, Khione, and Rachel, holding their lunch trays. All of a sudden, Rachel's tray is on Annabeth, Khione got Thalia, Drew on Piper, and Reyna's on Hazel. Annabeth's fists clenched, and you could hear Drew's voice speak up._

" _Awe honey, I'm so sorry! I guess we didn't see the nobodies sitting here," she clasped her hands together. Annabeth stood, facing Drew and you could see the redness of her face._

" _You know, it's no wonder why you sluts don't have boyfriends. You may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside you stink more than a dump site." She had growled. Drew looked sincerely hurt for a second before she smiled._ Ouch. Drew got burned.

" _And what about you guys?" she grinned wickedly. "Still chasing after the popular boys even though they would never go out with nerds like you?" You could hear the whole crowd laughing in amusement. Annabeth's eyes were watering, and the other girls were crying too._

" _Ooh, I struck a nerve didn't I?" Drew mockingly put her hand on her chest. "Why don't you geeks run along before you humiliate yourselves even more, huh?" Hazel and Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand and motioned for them to leave. They did, heading out the exit door right near our table._

I found myself crying in anger. We had been called to the office about being late yesterday. If we had been a few minutes earlier, we could have stopped this. I stood up and stomped over to where Drew was sitting.

"What did you do?" I growled showing her my phone.

"Oh that?" She pointed her finger at my screen with a smirk. "Just taking care of some girls who don't know their boundaries. It's all set now." She smiled sweetly. I shook my head at her and turned away from her.

"Percy!" Rachel called as I started walking away. "Would you guys like to sit with us?" She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Absolutely not." I seethed. I took out my phone and tried to call Annabeth. Once. Twice. Three times. She answered on my fourth try.

" _Hello?"_ She sniffed.

"Annabeth?! Where are you? I'm coming to get you. The guys are coming too, just tell me where you are." I begged.

" _No, Percy, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_ And then she hung up, not even giving me a chance to say anything. I slammed my phone onto the lunch table and threw my head into my hands.

"They need space right now." Nico said looking at his phone. He had a frown covering his lips, and you could tell he wasn't very happy.

"She doesn't need space, she needs me to be there. If we had been two minutes earlier from the office we could have stopped this." I whispered.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

Skipping school was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Even though we didn't get harassed every day, I missed the homework and learning parts. I was weird like that, I absolutely loved school. It's been two weeks since we left that day, and I could say we've never been happier. We accepted Piper's Dad's record deal last week, after posting another song on YouTube. Today would most likely be our last video before complete stardom, and we were all pretty excited. Thalia was setting up her drums station, Hazel was getting coordinated on the piano, and Piper was tuning her guitar. Meanwhile, I was doing breathing exercises to calm my nerves.

"You guys ready?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," Piper sighed. Just then our phones started to ring. I looked down at mine and saw a picture of me and Percy at the beach. I was blocking the splashes he threw at me, a huge smile on both of our faces. This would be the third call from him today, along with the overbearing amounts of unread texts he's sent. I quickly pressed 'Deny.' I felt bad for ignoring all of his calls and texts, but he doesn't need to get dragged into the press if we get famous. _That's a lie._ It's easier to cut all of our ties now. _You're totally lying to yourself!_ My inner conscience was screaming.

"Jason," Piper whispered, throwing her phone to the other side of the couch.

"Nico texted," Thalia sighed. "'I miss you. When are you guys coming back to school?' Frowny face."

"Just remember, this won't be our last song together. All of this is for a reason," Hazel painfully smiled, placing her phone on the table as it kept ringing.

"3..2..1.. Go," I turned on the camera. "Hey guys! I'm so excited about today's song! It will be our last one for YouTube for quite a while. But, don't worry, if you love our music, you'll be hearing it a lot more later," I winked. "Today, we are singing our new song, _Miss Moving On,_ I hope you guys like it." I motioned for the girls to get ready as I gripped the microphone.

(Annabeth, _Piper,_ **Thalia,** Hazel, _**All**_ )

 _Miss Moving On -_ Fifth Harmony

I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
 _My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry_  
 **I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You killed me, but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive**  
 _ **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on, oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on, oh oh oh, yeah**_  
I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile, but no more.  
I jumped the fence to the other side _(The other side)_  
My whole world was electrified ( _Electrified_ )  
 **Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day** ( _Independence Day_ )  
 _ **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on**_  
Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was  
( **The way it was** )

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough

( **Gonna be enough** ) It's gonna be enough  
 _ **I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again, oh oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me**_  
 _ **Miss movin' on (**_ _on_ _ **) oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on (**_ _On and on and on and on and on)_ _ **oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on (**_ _on and on and on and on_ _ **) oh oh oh  
(**_ _On and on and on and on)_ _ **Miss movin' on, oh oh oh (**_ _Hey yeah_ _ **)**_  
I'm movin' on

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

"Guys, we have an issue!" I called from the living room. We were all at Jason's house for today, being Saturday. The guys and I had just finished a song, and then my computer went off for an alert. An alert I had stopped seeing maybe about a week and a half ago, which was weird because they posted every week. Right before practice, as usual, we had tried getting in contact with said people but got no response. The sound made me run to the computer.

"What's wrong?" Jason plopped down next to me.

"Look," I pointed. "The girls posted a new song, but there's some extra clip at the end." At the end of the song, all of the girls had tears in their eyes, and I did too. They were officially saying goodbye. After all of the texts we've sent them, and how many times we've had to watch that awful video of them getting bullied by the Populars their last day. Annabeth finished the song and one tear fell down her cheek. _I'm moving on._

" _Thank you guys so much for following us from the beginning, it seriously means a lot to us," Piper smiled._ Jason's eyes were locked with the screen, staring intensely at Piper.

" _You guys have been the inspiration and drive to keep us going, we love all of you," Hazel continued._ Frank was shaking his head, but I haven't figured out why yet.

" _But, like most stars found on YouTube, we've decided to move forward and find a record label. Which, we have." Thalia explained._ "No, no, no," I heard Nico plead. Oh no.

" _We will be performing all over the United States, starting here in New York, under Aphrodite Records. We hope you guys can make it," Annabeth smiled._ "What?! No! They- they can't leave," I shouted.

" _Peace out from The Sirens!" They all finished._

"You guys know what this means right?" Jason choked. "They won't be coming back to school. After two weeks of ignoring us and blowing us off, they're leaving." He left and slammed the door to his bedroom. In all honesty, we never admitted it, but we were all crushing pretty hard on our best friends. I sat there with the computer in my lap, tears on the brims of my eyes, trying not to freak out. I took out my phone and called Annabeth again. _Hey, this is Annabeth, leave a message!_ End. I tried again. And again. But she never answered. It was about 10 o'clock now, I shouldn't go over there. But I have to. If they're seriously leaving, I can't not say goodbye. Especially to my Wise Girl. I walked down the street in the dark, trying to get back to my house. I got there, and luckily, Paul was still awake.

"Paul, I need a _huge_ favor." I pleaded.

"Yeah, sure kid, what's up?" he turned to me.

"Can you drive me to Annabeth's? It's an emergency."

"You guys finally dating yet?" he smirked, grabbing his keys.

"Wha- No!" I sputtered. "She's just a friend." I defended myself.

"Uh-huh," he mocked me. "Let's go," he shut the door. When we finally got to Annabeth's house, I saw that her bedroom light was on. I hopped out of the car and picked up some pebbles on the way. Throwing one by one, I got no answer. So I threw one a little harder. The window flew up, and that was my cue to climb up. I used the oak tree like I always did and threw myself through the window. Landing with a hard thud on the floor, I looked up and saw Annabeth sitting on her bed. Her eyes were puffy and she was staring at her phone. The phone I had just called 20 minutes ago.

"What do you want?" she sniffed.

"I wanted to see you," I admitted. "School's not the same without you guys." I looked at the floor.

"What because the Populars don't have anyone to torment? Seriously, Percy?"

"You know that's not-"

"I've had the best two weeks of my life not going back to school," she laughed. "And to top it all off, at 15 years old I'm going on tour with some of my best friends." She threw her arms around her knees and continued staring straight ahead.

"You guys are serious about leaving?" I choked out.

"As serious as we can be," she looked away.

"Is it selfish of me to not want you to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty conceited." she nodded. She wet her lips and then sunk her teeth into them. "Can I ask why you don't want us to go?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes that were mixed with another emotion I couldn't figure out. _I can't tell her I like her_. But, as usual, I said the wrong thing.

"Uhm, because.. You're my best friend. I don't want you to leave. But I had to see if it was true so I could say goodbye. You never answer me." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh," is all she said. "Well, if that's all you came here for then you better leave." she said.

"Annabeth-"

"No," she interjected. "Just go," she pointed to the window. I looked at her dumbfounded. She returned my confused look with a glare. "Goodbye." I stepped towards the window and she got under her blankets, turning away from me. I climbed down, and as soon as my feet hit the ground, I started crying. She couldn't leave. But I guess I was just going to have to live with it. They say if you love something, then let it go. And even though I didn't want to, I tried to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-Da! A *short* chapter three because I actually have free time after homework... Shocker..**

 **Disclaimer: Literally, I'm pretty sure you all know that I don't own PJO or BOO or anything like that.. But I'm putting it in here just in case.. Don't own the songs used either. And I technically don't own G4 either because they're based off a movie my sister forced me to watch.**

* * *

Percy POV:

We all crowded around the cellphone screen, watching MTV and waiting for their segment to come on. We were sitting in the cafeteria, after finishing our lunch and were waiting for the episode we missed to turn on. The girls were on MTV last night, and we were practicing so we missed it. The commercial break was over and the announcer turned on his microphone. " _Please welcome, G4 and The Sirens!"_

A group of four guys came out, and I immediately got jealous. _Who were these people?_ They were all pretty average heighted and handsome. The lead singer, I'm guessing, went up to the mic, and then looked to the side part of the stage. Piper came out first, confident as she always was after they had left. Hazel skipped a little the whole way, being the 'innocent' one. Thalia was her usual punk-rock style and grinned evilly at the camera before taking her spot at the drums. His team and theirs were paired up on instruments. And then my heart skipped a beat. It was her turn now. She had to come out so I could see her. And then there she was. Her golden curly blonde hair swaying as she walked. Her stormy eyes calculating the crowd as she let out a huge smile. One that I haven't seen in a really long time it felt like. She positioned herself next to the mic and tested it with a simple, _Hello?_ It sent shivers down my back. I seriously missed her, and all of the others guys missed them too. She took a swift look around at Piper, checking the bass, and then Hazel, checking the guitar, a simple nod to Thalia started their song. He did the same, checking his crew and then nodding to start the beat. I felt my face heat up. They were going to do a _duet_ together. My fists clenched the phone as I waited for the song to start.

"Percy, dude, chill. It's just a song okay?" Jason said grasping my shoulder.

"Yeah, and how'd you feel if that was Piper?" I bit back. He shut up and looked back at the screen.

* _We Don't Talk Anymore- Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez*_ (Gabe from G4, _Annabeth_ , Both, **Others** ) A duet..

We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do...  
I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder _  
_Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame  
That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

 **Annabeth strutted up to the front of the stage, high five-ing fans as she started her part. I was used to her angel-like voice, but this time I got shivers. She played with her hair as she sang and swayed to the music, getting into the song like she always did.**

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone_  
 _Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong  
Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_  
 _I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_  
That we don't talk anymore  
 **(We don't we don't)**  
We don't talk anymore  
 **(We don't we don't)**  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
 **(We don't we don't)**  
What was all of it for?  
 **(We don't we don't)**  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
Like we used to do  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before  
 _I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
_Oh, it's such a shame  
That we don't talk anymore  
( **We don't we don't** )  
We don't talk anymore  
( **We don't we don't** )  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
( **We don't we don't** )  
What was all of it for?  
( **We don't we don't** )  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
 _Like we used to do_  
Don't wanna know  
 **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight** _(_ Oh _)_  
 **If he's holding onto you so tight** _(Oh)_  
 **The way I did before**  
 _(_ We don't talk anymore) _  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game_ (Oh)  
 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_ (Woah)  
 _Oh, it's such a shame_  
That we don't talk anymore

I was beyond pissed by the ending. Every single time they sang that certain part about 'not talking anymore', they got closer. And closer. He was basically breathing the same air she was by the end of the song. She didn't pull away. She didn't flinch. She smiled and they finished the last line, the crowd going wild. I watched and she laughed, at something he probably said. She patted his chest and stood back to bow. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding.

"Feel better now?" Nico asked.

"I seriously thought they were going to kiss." I said.

"Well you never know. It's been a almost two years Percy." Frank pointed out.

"You realize that if what you say is true, that there's four of each of them? They could _all_ be together. Including Hazel." I challenged. His face got red.

"Well we shouldn't be caring about them. We have girlfriends." Jason whispered. About three months after the girls left, the Populars got us to ask them out. Forcibly of course, claiming that it would be good rep for all of us. We accepted. It's not like the girls would find out. "Hey, we have a song to record after school. And then we turn it into Apollo Records, just like we planned." I smiled.

"Let's do this boys!" Jason threw his hand in the middle of us. I laughed, putting my hand in too. "1, 2, 3, The Olympians!" we all cracked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I'm so excited about this story you don't even know! Ugh I'm so far ahead of this chapter and the chapter I finished is** _ **so good.**_ **At least I think so..**

 **Anyways, I'm going to say something really quick. My other stories, they're not flowing. I'm sorry that this story is updating and my others aren't, but I'm at least 20 chapters ahead of this chapter, and I actually have to brainstorm and write my other ones.. Sorry for the disappointment but high school sucks..**

Annabeth POV:

It's been about two years since we've seen the boys. And today marks the day that we get to see their faces, even if it is only on TV. We were all sitting in our Los Angeles penthouse when Hazel clicked on the news. The boys were on Hephaestus Live. A few weeks ago they released an awesome song that boosted them into business. I turned up the volume and listened like my life depended on it. I seriously missed Percy.

" _Welcome to Hephaestus Live everybody!" Hephaestus himself sat in a chair. "Today we have some special guests. After just releasing their new album only_ three _weeks ago, these seventeen year olds have taken off into stardom! Please welcome, The Olympians!"_ You could hear all of the clapping and cheers as our old best friends walked onto the stage. All of our mouths dropped. They have gotten _tall and muscular_ since the last time we saw them. They were all pushing 6ft or higher, with buff arms and shocking midriffs. They waved as they came into the stage, preparing to sing their newest hit song. I found it kind of funny actually. Whatever position we had, our crush had the same. Like _exactly_ the same. Hazel doubled on guitar and piano, depending on the song, and it looked like Frank did too. Jason had bass, with Nico on the drums and my Seaweed Brain singing on the mic. Nico started the countdown before they started.

 _*Brand New- Ben Rector*_ (Percy, _Jason,_ **Nico,** Frank, _**All**_ )

I feel like new sunglasses, like a brand new pair of jeans  
I feel like taking chances, I feel a lot like seventeen  
 _I feel like windows rolled down, new city, streets and cabs_ **  
I feel like anything can happen, laughing, life,** You take me right back, when we were kids.. Never thought I'd feel like this  
 _ **Like when I close my eyes and don't even care if anyone sees me dancing  
Like I can fly, and don't even think of touching the ground  
Like a heartbeat skip, like an open page  
Like a one way trip on an aeroplane  
It's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new  
Brand new**_  
I feel like a young John Cusack, like making big mistakes  
 _I feel like for the first time in a long time I am not afraid_  
 **I feel like a kid,** never thought it'd feel like this  
Like when I close my eyes and don't even care if anyone sees me dancing  
 _Like I can fly, and don't even think of touching the ground_  
 **Like a heartbeat skip, like an open page**  
Like a one way trip on an aeroplane  
 _ **It's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new**_  
Time will always try to make us fold  
You remind me what I used to know  
 **Like when I close my eyes and don't even care if anyone sees me dancing**  
 _Like I can fly, and don't even think of touching the ground_  
Like a heartbeat skip, like an open page  
Like a one way trip on an aeroplane  
 _ **It's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new**_  
 _ **Brand new, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I feel**_  
 _And I feel_  
And I feel brand new  
 **I feel brand new**  
I feel brand new

The guys all smiled, waving at the crowd and taking bows. They walked down to Hephaestus, taking seats on the guest couch. " _Great performance!" Hephaestus cheered along with the crowd. And then he got serious. "Now, boys, ever since that song was released, the media has been dying to know. You say in that song you feel brand new. Being in Hollywood definitely has that effect huh?" Hephaestus smiled._

" _Oh absolutely. It's always been a dream to be big, especially with our music," Percy dropped his signature smirk._ ( **Oh Gods** )

" _I can imagine. Hollywood is a big place. What have you guys been doing with your time here," he questioned._

" _Basically just sight seeing. This place is even more fascinating than New York." Percy smiled._

" _It seriously an honor to be able to become a star with music you've been working on your whole life. And then it all changes and you're like, wow. Where did the 14 year olds who practiced in a garage go." Jason laughed. "Or the ones who started on YouTube and sped off from there." He winked into the camera._

He meant us. I know he did. I turned to the girl's and laughed. Other people might not know it, but The Olympians just mentioned us on their first show. It was actually kind of sweet.

" _But you also mention that that's how you feel when you're with someone. Does that have any special meaning?" he asked._

" _Uhm, yeah I'd say it has a special meaning," Jason nodded. "But I didn't write the song. Percy over here did, so you'll have to get the answer from him," Jason smirked. Percy turned a shade of white before he cleared his throat._

" _The song was written almost a year ago." Percy started. "It does go towards a certain group of people, but it's different now. I guess I just didn't think about it when we recorded it," Percy looked around at his group, who all had frowns on their faces._

"Do you guys think they mean us?" Piper whispered.

"It sure as hell sounded like it," Thalia scoffed.

"But that doesn't mean anything right?" Hazel tried. "It mean, they broke contact with us as soon as we left. Yeah, there was a few texts but that was it. It'd be pretty stupid to try and reach out now." Hazel rolled her eyes. Then we heard the boys and Hephaestus speak up again.

" _Well, that's sounds like an interesting story. But, sadly, we've run out of time. I'll have to invite you guys back for some juicy details," Hephaestus clapped._

" _I guess so," Frank smiled._

" _Give a round of applause for The Olympians! Next week on Hephaestus Live, tune in for The Sirens!" As the TV was tuning out, the boys all got grave looks on their faces._

"Yeah, but, what if the song really is about us?" I tested. "What should we do? We need to do something so they know we go their message," I stood up, running to grab my songbook.

"Annie!" I heard Thalia scream. "It's not worth it!"

I reached as far as I could under my bed but I couldn't find my book. "Hazel! You had my book last where is it!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I looked over to my desk and it was hidden in with my other books. "Ha! Found it!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could in my 6in stilettos to the living room. I threw myself onto the couch, pushed my bangs out of my eyes, and opened the songbook. Scanning through the pages, I landed on our newest piece of work. "This one," I said confidently.

"Annabeth, you just wrote that. It's going to take weeks to get it to the right standards." Piper said.

"Exactly. That's why we'll introduce it as a work in progress, or a sneak peak of our next album. It'll boost early purchases too." I looked at all of them. They read over the lyrics and came to a conclusion.

"Let's get to work," Thalia headed for the soundroom.

"I'll call our manager Artemis," Hazel said. "She'll have to pass it before we do anything." Hazel stepped out of the room to make the call. We had a week to perfect this song. And we planned to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter chapter but oh well.. I'm thinking about doing a double or triple chapter posting for all of this lost time.. Have I explained how much I really hate high school?**

* * *

Percy POV:

A week. A week since we appeared on Hephaestus Live and heard that The _Sirens_ of all people would be performing the following week. As soon as we left, we booked tickets for that show. We were going to stand in the crowd and watch them, and hopefully they would see us or something. I didn't really know if I wanted them to or not. We took the backstage entrance, mostly to avoid paparazzi. We didn't need The Olympians and The Sirens in some gossip magazine. They've been in business a whole year and a half more than we have. Jason was to my left with Nico and Frank on my right. We were waiting until the show started, which they just announced it would premiere in 10 minutes. I was tapping my foot anxiously on the floor, before I was smacked by Nico in the arm.

"Hello, and welcome back to Hephaestus Live!" the crowd cheered as Hephaestus himself appeared. It was a lot more packed in here than when we were guest starring. "Now, it's my very pleasure to tell you guys that I did get a certain female group to perform tonight. They cleared their schedules just to perform here live! Please welcome, The Sirens!" My heart dropped. They were all even more stunning than they were in high school, if only a couple years ago. It was all different seeing them in person than on TV. Annabeth was wearing a grey, sparkly, short dress with a teal necklace and beige stilettos. Her hair was done in a sophisticated bun, some curls hanging loose. They all had killer muscles on their arms and legs, so you could tell they worked out but not too much. Piper was in a pink fluffy dress that was also short, with matching high heels. Her hair had different braids through it with neon feathers. Hazel was in a gold top and black high-waisted shorts, wearing Greek styled sandals. Her hair was let down and curly, just like I remember it. Thalia was in a knee-length black dress, hair spiked with blue pieces. Same old Thalia besides the whole dress part. She has her signature combat boots on as well. They waved and sat down, right where we sat last week.

"Girls! It's so great to have you here." Hephaestus smiled.

"It's great to be here," Annabeth smiled. I missed her smiles. We watched them for a while when they left, but then it just got a little too painful.

"So, what's going on in you guys' world?"

"Uhm, we've been basically chilling out, working on new songs, planning next year's tour," Piper said. The crowd went nuts.

"Yes, we are officially announcing our worldwide tour right here, live." Hazel laughed.

"Be sure to buy your tickets early guys, we won't be in the United States long," Thalia warned.

"You heard it here folks, The Sirens are going on tour in the next year! So, Piper, you said you were working on new songs, does that also mean there is a new album lined up?" He rubbed his hands together. Piper shared a look with the rest of her group and nodded.

"Yes, we are planning on releasing a new album at the end of the year. It will be available for early purchases in the next few months." Annabeth said.

"Anything we can hear right now?" Hephaestus tried.

"Actually, we will be performing a sneak peak at the first song in the album, titled Oath. It goes towards our best friends. And each other, obviously. We haven't talked to them in about year and a half almost two, but we feel it's the perfect time to reach out," Annabeth explained. "I hope you guys like it." And with that, they went to the stage. The guys and I shared looks, clearly confused. Then they started.

* _Oath, Cher Lloyd*_

(Annabeth, _Piper,_ **Thalia,** Hazel)

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
 _Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
 **You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you**  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'member the times, times, times sneaking out the house  
 _All of the times, times, times that you had your doubts_  
 **And don't forget all the trouble we got into**  
We got something you can't undo, do  
Laughing so damn hard  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_  
 **All the scars we share**  
I promise, I swear  
 _ **Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**_  
I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
 _But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
 **We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong**  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along  
 _ **Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share**_  
I promise, I swear  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
 _This is my oath to you_  
 **Wherever you go, just always remember**  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
 **And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
 _ **This is my oath to you**_  
I'll never let you go  
 _ **Whoa, this is my oath to you**_  
 _Just thought that you should know_  
 _ **Whoa, this is my oath to you**_  
 **Yeah**  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you_  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
 **And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**  
 _ **Oh oh**_  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know  
 _ **Yeah oh**_  
Whoa, this is my oath to you  
 _ **Whoa, wherever you go just always remember**_  
 _ **You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_  
Whoa, this is my oath to you

To say the least, we were all dumbfounded. All of our mouths were dropped open, and we must have caught a few flies because I don't even know when they did. The girls blew kisses and walked backstage. But not before a pair of stormy grey eyes locked with sea-green. Her mouth dropped to match mine and then she disappeared behind the curtain. _What the hell just happened?!_

* * *

Annabeth POV:

To say I was freaking out was an understatement. I was pacing and hyperventilating and I just couldn't get a grip. The girls surrounded me, asking a million questions and trying to get me to sit down. My words were jumbled, and I couldn't spit out a sentence. I finally settled on: _Percy_. All of their faces went slack.

"They were here?!" Thalia screeched.

"Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods. This is bad. Really, _really,_ bad." Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"They were supposed to watch from _TV_." Piper said. "And now they're probably outside waiting for us. Great," she pulled out her phone. "Annabeth, Silena's number. _Now._ " Piper ordered. She wasn't only our designer and makeup artist, she was also our personal top-secret security guard. We only called her when it was an emergency. As Piper talked on the phone, I tried to breathe.

Hazel sat down next to me. "Did he say anything that was so bad to make you freak out?"

"His eyes." I started. "His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. I've never seen them look like that. I didn't even smile, Hazel. I saw my best friend and _crush_ and I didn't even smile." I threw my head in my hands.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that he came to your house and begged you not to go, but didn't even give you a good enough explanation." Thalia scoffed. "What kind of idiot does that?"

"Alright guys, we're all set. Silena is outside with our car. We are headed straight home." Piper smiled.

We walked outside with smiled on our faces and our heads held high. Silena was there the whole time, talking into her earpiece trying to locate the boys. The paparazzi took millions of photos, as we strutted to the limo. Silena soon hopped into the car with us. "We couldn't find them," Silena sighed. "They must've taken off instead of waiting for you like you thought," she explained.

"Those bastards," Piper laughed. "They have the nerve to appear at the live show, but they don't have the balls to see us face to face in person."

"It's a good thing if you ask me," Hazel whispered. "I don't think I would've known what to say." She looked at the floor. I decided to take a chance.

"How many of you still like them?" I asked. Piper was the first to raise her hand.

"Jason saved my life." she nodded. "If he hadn't been there I would have been hit by that car. It's not even about owing him anymore. I fell in love with him seventh grade year. My feelings haven't changed since we left." she admitted. I looked at the ceiling as I raised my hand.

"Percy's been my best friend for forever, just like the rest of you. I realized sixth grade year when I spent the night at his house that I loved him. We spent that whole night laughing and playing video games. Even has his mom buy us more potato chips at 2am. t was the best night of my life." I smiled. Hazel was next. She was bouncing in her seat.

"Frank is really sweet. He looks all tough and macho but he's really a sweetheart. When we met up at the fair during summer break after seventh grade, he won me a panda bear stuffed animal. We were only friends, so it didn't mean anything at the time but it did to me." She blushed.

"Nico's.. different." Thalia laughed. "He's dark and mysterious, but he's also kind and caring. It was also in seventh grade. One time after their band practice he called me. His dad and his mom had gotten into a fight and he needed someone to talk to. We talked that whole night and into the morning. Ever since we've been really close." Thalia looked away.

"I miss them," I whispered.

"Then it's a good thing you sang your song huh?" Silena asked. We all nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**DOUBLE DAYYYYYYYYY I love this chapter… Like, seriously. The ending though. This chapter and next chapter are parts one and two. Let the fun begin!**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

It's was still early in the morning when I heard a rapping at my door. I rubbed my eyes trying to push the sleep away. I flopped onto my back and took a deep breath. _The sun was barely up,_ I groaned.

"Come in," I was still rubbing my eyes.

"Get up, we have a surprise video conference with Artemis in a half hour," Thalia said. I shot up out of bed and went into my bathroom. I brushed the mess of my hair, put on some makeup, and slipped on a white tank top with a pair of baby-blue ripped jeans. I added a pair of navy wedges with straps and walked down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was sitting around the breakfast bar, fully clothed, with Hazel serving pancakes. I grabbed a plate and started stuffing my mouth. As I was licking my fingers, the Skype ringtone went off from our flat-screen TV. We all threw our plates in the sink and made ourselves presentable on the couch. Artemis appeared on the screen with a smile across her face, and I was actually kind of scared.

"Hello Artemis," we all said.

"Girls, so good to see you. I have some good news and some bad news." she laced her fingers together. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Uhm, good?" Hazel asked.

"Okay. You guys have a performance in New York the day after you arrive in New York. I know it's really soon, but they called me last minute. You will be headed out on the jet tonight." she sighed. "And now, for the more tragic news." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It was brought to my attention that you guys left highschool going into your sophomore year?" We all nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Piper asked. _Oh shit. She's going to say we have to go back to school. Please don't. Please, please don't._

"Well, you guys can't go on tour until you graduate. Which means you will be finishing your senior education at Goode the day after your performance," She said.

"Out of all the fucking schools, we have to go back to _Goode?!_ " Thalia screeched.

"They are the only one that will let you go straight into your senior year instead of starting back in a sophomore class." Artemis explained. "Unless you would like to spend three years in school instead of one." she offered.

"No, we're good," I deadpanned. "Thanks Artemis." I forced a smile.

"No problem. Now, get packing. Argus will be picking you up in three hours. You will be staying in a penthouse in Manhattan for the remainder of the year. I don't know yet if you will be doing performances throughout the year but I highly doubt you won't. Silena will be going with you for emergencies, as well as Argus for transportation when needed. Have a good day, talk to you guys later." And then she hung up.

"You guys don't think that the bitches still go there right?" Piper tried.

"Here's hoping," I went up to my room to start packing.

Two and a half hours later, just like Artemis said, Argus was outside our building with the limo. I shoved all three of my grey suitcases into the trunk and climbed inside. We were all not very excited to be going back to school, especially at Goode. Just the mere thought of having to relive that retched hellhole was mind piercing. But if you really think about it, we wont be tbe losers anymore. Nice.

We arrived at Aphrodite Records Private Runway and climbed the stairs into the plane. We sat in the overly homey and comfortable chairs, sipping some fizzy water and waiting for the plane to start. The door stayed open, and after a half hour we got curious. We should have taken off by now, being late in the afternoon. Just then a car pulled up and people we were not expecting hopped out.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Thalia deadpanned. And for once, I agreed.

* * *

Percy POV:

My phone rang almost as soon as I woke up. Reaching across the nightstand I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Percy, good morning." I heard Apollo say. I looked at the clock: _6:42 a.m?!_ I know people said he was always up at the ass-crack of dawn but _damn._

"Morning," I rubbed the dry spit off of my mouth and sat up, scratching at my eyes.

"Listen, you guys are going to be taking a trip to New York in about five hours." Apollo said nervously.

"And why is that," I yawned.

"The other producers of the company won't let you guys continue to perform until you've graduated high school. So, you guys will be returning to Goode for your senior year." Apollo sighed. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Why Goode?" I asked.

"They are going to let you do just your senior year instead of doing your junior _and_ senior years. One less year of school for you guys. You will be picked up in two hours and brought to my sister's runway to take a private jet." he explained.

"Okay, I'll go tell the guys. Thanks Apollo." I hung up. And groaned really loudly. Nico came into my room almost a second later.

"What's wrong? Who were you on the phone with?" he asked.

"Meeting, living room, now." I said climbing out of bed. I heard Nico banging on the other doors and yelling at them to get up. I threw on a pair of jeans, a tight black teeshirt, and my Nike sneakers. Heading down the stairs, I saw the guys coming down after me.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Apollo called." I said nervously.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Frank asked.

"We have to go back to school. In New York. At Goode for our senior year." I wrung my hands.

"Why?!" Nico shouted.

"Because the other producers won't let us perform until we have a diploma. And we have to go specifically to Goode because they will let us do just our senior year instead of both junior and senior." I explained, repeating what Apollo told me. "It's some sort of code rule," I said.

"Oh no. Do you guys think the girls have to do it too?" Jason's face drained.

"I don't think so. They've been out of school long enough," Frank said. "We were so close to graduation that they probably feel it's better for us to just finish and get it over with."

"Well, we have two hours to pack and get downstairs. Apollo is having someone pick us up and bring us to a private jet." I said.

"Dude, we get to ride in a _private jet_?" Jason asked surprised.

"I guess so. But it isn't his, it's his sister's. It'll bring us straight to New York, and we don't have to share seats, so that's pretty cool." I grinned.

"Wait, why would we be taking his sisters private jet? Shouldn't he have one of his own?" Nico asked.

"I don't know actually. But we only have two hours to pack so let's go." I headed up the stairs. The taxi driver was there on time like promised, and we all piled in.

When we arrived at the runway, the plane in front of us was absolutely stunning. The newest and most eye-catching jet model was only 100 feet away from us. It was custom, and I was guessing it was worth around 300 million. Maybe more. The only problem was that in the doorway was four girls we were _not_ expecting. I heard Thalia first.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Thalia said.

"I agree," Annabeth crossed her arms. Me and the boys stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to be invited up. Annabeth pulled out her phone and, without breaking eye contact, dialed a number. "Silena, care to join us on the plane?" she asked. "Yes, it's an emergency." she rolled her eyes. Piper stole the phone away before Annabeth let out another word.

"Silena, we're having the same issue as the other day." She said. "Thanks, we'll wait up." And she hung up. "Hazel go tell James to hold takeoff for another half hour." Piper said. "I am not going anywhere until Silena is on this plane."

"Why? Afraid we'll crash the party?" Jason remarked.

"No. I just don't trust the lot of you, and I'd really rather have her here so I don't have to beat the crap out of you myself. Saves me energy, and she gets paid." Piper shrugged. Jason _hmphed_ , before crossing his arms as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked.

"Apollo told us to get on a private jet here, that it was his sisters and it would take us straight to New York." Nico explained.

"And why exactly are you going to New York?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head sarcastically as well as leaning on her hip.

"To finish school." I told her like it was obvious. I whipped my head to the side as a scream was pitched through the air.

"She totally set us up!" Hazel yelled. It was weird to see her semi-angry, she was always the quiet one. "Apollo and Artemis are the worst fucking people on this planet! Right next to those dumb, evil, skanky, cu-" She was cut off by Thalia scoffed hand across her mouth, dragging her into the plane.

"Why are you guys going to New York?" Jason tested. _Here we go._

"We have a concert." Annabeth stated defiantly, sticking her nose up and crossing her arms.

" _Aaand?_ " Jason pushed, revealing a smirk across his face.

"We have to go to school!" She protested. "And now that you guys are going too, I'm assuming Goode, right," We nodded, "I mind as well step off this plane and die. Because not only do with have to deal with those bitchy twats, we now have to attend with _you._ " She spit like it absolutely disgusted her. _Oh no. I forgot about_ _them_ _._ I leaned over to Jason, whispering my thoughts to him.

"We forgot about the fantastic four." I said.

"Just don't say anything to anyone, and maybe _they_ forgot." He sounded scared, mostly because he knew the outcome, as we all probably did, of when the eight of us walked into that school. Frank finally disconnected me from my thoughts.

"Are we really that bad?" Frank asked no one in particular, probably recalling Hazel's episode from before, or Annabeth's comment.

"Guess so." Nico snickered. "You should let her come back out here, that was pretty hilarious."

"No." Annabeth and Piper said in unison. A sleek, black, sports car pulled up, stopping right behind us. The doors went up instead of out, revealing a girl with dark, long hair, a black skater skirt and a pink button up teeshirt. She had sunglasses on, as well as ankle high-heeled booties, and looked cute but awkwardly deadly. Thalia came back out with Hazel in tow, squeezing the life out of a teddy bear.

"Good, you guys can enter now. But, our plane our rules. You stay on your side or you will be punched. Silena is our personal body guard. She's going to make sure you guys don't piss us off." Thalia said.

"Woah, wait. This is _your_ plane?" I asked.

"Yes, Sea- Percy," Annabeth cleared her throat. "We've had this for about a year now. It's how we get around." She smirked. "A lot changes when you don't speak to each other in two years, huh?" She turned around briefly before looking back. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. I nodded my head and we all entered the plane. The inside was incredible. It was all modern with white couches that circled the whole thing. It had a flat-screen TV and different conference tables. I saw a fridge, touch screen smoothie maker, and a bunch of different other high-end appliances that covered the counters. It had a bedroom on the far end, where suitcases were stacked. That was obviously their room. The room closest to us was empty. It was a lot smaller than the other one, but if we were going to sleep, it wasn't going to be on the couch. We walked in and sat where they told us to. The driver dropped our luggage into the smaller room, per Annabeth's orders. The girls sat at the conference table on the other side of the plane, whispering and sneaking glances at us. Piper noticed I was paying attention and glared.

"Alexa, play our albums. Golden and Free Flying please." Piper ordered. The TV turned on and requested a password. Piper said something in Greek. Μονοπάτι, which sounds like Monopatty. It means Path. At first I didn't understand, but then it clicked. P.A.T.H. Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel. That was actually really clever. Silena finally entered the plane and looked at the girls. They all stood, fussed over each other, and hugged.

"So, these are the High School cru-"

"THEY DON'T KNOW!" Hazel shrieked, covering up her mouth. The rest of the girls let out sighs of relief and introduced us.

"Silena, this is Percy, Jason, Nico, and Frank." Annabeth pointed. "Vice versa." We all waved. Silena whispered something to Annabeth and she turned scarlet before smacking Silena. Hazel disappeared behind a white door that I'm guessing led to the cockpit, and then the main door closed. The plane started moving and then I felt fear rise in my stomach. I never liked airplanes, and I didn't know why. This was going to be a _fun_ trip. Searching my wrist for the lucky charm, I soon found it, gripping the thing tightly. I pulled out Annabeth's bracelet she made me all those years ago and squeezed it in my hand.

* * *

 **When's part two coming out? And what bracelet? Hehehe..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Chapter 7 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

Upon closing the entrance and taking my seat at the table, I noticed Percy tense up. He pulled his old best friend bracelet I made him out of his pocket and squeezed it. I laughed slightly, not gaining any attention.

 _Flashback_

" _Oh, come on, Seaweed Brain!" I squealed, my high pitched, seven-year-old voice, laced in excitement. "This is really cool," I gasped, looking out of the plane window. My knees were tucked under me, securing my spot on the huge seat._

" _Maybe for you," Percy said. He gulped. "This thing could fall out of the sky," he held onto his armrests, white knuckles looking like they were going to pop any second. Sally laughed at her son before returning to her book. I had the window seat and Percy got the middle, wanting to be cushioned in between us in case of emergency. I plopped back down into my seat and stared at my best friends' face._

" _Are you really that scared?" I asked, getting mildly concerned. It wasn't long until I was looking back below us, taking in the sight of the clouds and tiny houses._

" _A little," he admitted._

" _Liar," I giggled. "Here," I reached into my backpack. "I made these for us so we could wear them in Florida, but maybe you can wear it now. Yours is blue and green. Mine is gray and blue. The blue connects us together. Whenever you get scared of something or lonely, you can know that you have a piece of me with you. Now when I go to California to see my aunt, you won't be calling me every two seconds." I laughed. His cheeks blushed, taking it from me and attaching it to his wrist. It was a simple string bracelet that I weaved, with beads on it too._

" _Thanks," he breathed out. "I feel a little better." He laughed._

" _I don't know why. I'm sitting right next to you. But, if it helps, I'm glad you like it," I smiled again. "Here, look out the window, it's so pretty," I stared in awe._

" _No thanks, I'm good." He backed away in his seat._

" _Your loss," I giggled._

Percy was still holding his bracelet. To be honest, I still had mine, attached to my personal microphone. He looked at me and I smirked at him. He blushed and I giggled a little more. He knew he was caught. I turned back to my songbook, scribbling notes on where to change and harmonize the lyrics. There were some parts that the lyrics lined up, but the chords didn't fit properly. It was truly aggravating.

 _Miss Moving On,_ from our first album started to play, and we all laughed. I looked up and started the intro.

"I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch, shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch," I pointed to Piper, shimmying my body while snapping to the beat.

"My lips are saying goodbye, my eyes are finally dry," She dramatically flung her arms around Hazel.

"I'm not the way that I used to be, I took the record off repeat," Hazel yelled, and I covered my ears.

"You killed me but I survived, and now I'm coming alive," Thalia screamed even louder. We all joined together, singing like a thousand dying cats just for fun.

"I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh!" We all said, breaking down laughing. I was on the floor clutching my stomach. It was days like these where I didn't worry about anyone or anything, just having fun with my girls. We heard deep laughter coming from the other room and I looked. I totally forgot the guys were here. Percy was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes, Jason was trying to breathe, Frank was holding his laughter in, and Nico was slamming his head into a pillow.

"It's nice to know you guys can laugh instead of being serious all the time." Jason said. We all stopped and stared. _Whoops._ I stood up and straightened my shirt before walking into the kitchen area. I scanned through the different smoothie options before landing on a simple kiwi-strawberry and banana power boost smoothie. The machine made a bunch of different noises before spitting out the liquid into my cup. Turning back around, I saw that Percy was in here too. I leaned back against the counter and looked at him. Realizing I used to look down, I now find myself looking up to meet his eyes. As I was taking a sip of my smoothie, he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I asked, placing the cup onto the counter.

"Uhm," he started. His hand moved to the back of his neck, scratching nervously. "How are you?" he asked.

"The first thing you've actually said directly to me and it's 'How are you?'" I scoffed. "Great, Percy, just awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault that this is the first thing I've said to you." He said angrily. "I wasn't the one who took off and and forgot about my best friend. What did you want me to say? _Hey how's it been? Sorry I didn't keep in contact, it's not like you were ignoring my calls and texts all this time._ " He mocked. My mouth fell open in shock, trying to process the words he just said to me. What he _actually_ just said to me.

"Annabeth-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"You know what? You're right. I'm gonna go." I went to move past him before he spoke again.

"So you're just going to leave again? Real mature Annabeth." He muttered, folding his arms.

"Yup. Watch me." I stormed out of the kitchen and into the girl's room. I changed out of my jeans and tanktop, slipping into a sports bra and matching shorts. Practicing some punches would definitely calm me down. I put on my gloves and velcroed the straps. Throwing my hair into a ponytail, I walked out to the main area. Pressing a few buttons, a punching bag came down from the ceiling. I took a deep breath and began to rap on it. Keeping up a steady pace, I realized I had eyes on me from across the plane. I stopped the bag and wiped my brow.

"What." I growled, looking at all of them and then down at my faint six pack and arms, seeing nothing unusual. I continued back at it again.

"Is something wrong?" Hazel asked quietly. I looked to the other end of the plane, where the boys were seated in the lounge.

"Nope." I scoffed, continuing to hit the leather ball.

"Annabeth, are you sure nothing's wrong? You're killing it." Piper pointed. My knuckles were a little cut up, blood mixing with the fabric of my gloves, and my arms went down. Releasing a sigh, my breaths came out fast but steady as I made eye contact with Piper. I gave her the ' _I don't want to talk about it'_ look. I pressed the button again and the bag disappeared. I briskly walked back down the kitchen, passing the lounge on my way. Jason shot me a glance, so I stopped and folded my arms with a smirk.

"What? Wanna fight me?" I snapped. He looked at me like I was nuts. "Oh come on, it wouldn't be that bad you pansy." I laughed at his expression. The stress of talking to Percy diminished, leaving my shoulders like a weight.

"Maybe someone else wants to take you on," he smirked back. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I instantly knew someone was behind me. I crossed my arms over my chest and popped out a hip, all while staring Jason down with a grin on my face. It must have seemed lethal, because he looked just a tad bit frightened.

"Don't do-" I heard Hazel start to say from the conference table. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I immediately flipped them over my body and onto the plane floor. Lying in front of me was Percy, clutching his shoulder. "That." Hazel finished. I heard Thalia, Piper, and Silena snicker lightly. The other boys looked at me with shock. I bent down so I was still balancing on my feet and looked Percy in the eyes.

"Last year, blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do. Number one in my self defense class too," I chuckled. He offered up his hand and I grabbed it, pulling him up. "I do feel better though."

"Teach you not to sneak up on strangers huh Perce?" Nico laughed. Strangers?

"We're not strangers Death Breath." Thalia scoffed.

"Sure feels like it," he pointed out. "You guys are almost nothing like you were two years ago. It's all different."

"Well then let's fix that?" Hazel asked. She went over to sit across from the boys. Beckoning us to come too, we reluctantly sat down next to her. "What do you wanna know?" She asked. They all looked at each other, probably thinking that they would never get this far.

Jason was the first to speak and cleared his throat. "How are you?" Jason started, looking at Piper.

"Hazel, do I have to-"

"Yes." She put her foot down. "It's time for all of us to make up." She decided. You could hear Piper's dramatic sigh before she answered. Silena was still over at the conference table, spinning in her chair while giggling at our situation.

"Much better in these last few years." She nodded. Cue the awkward silence.

"I'm just going to cut to it," Nico said putting his arms out. "Why did you guys ignore us after you left? We tried to talk to you but we got pushed away." He had sadness in his eyes. Piper's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find something to say.

"I know I personally couldn't handle it." I muttered, gaining all eyes on me. Clearing my throat, I continued. "I didn't want to, but you guys were on the same level as the Populars. And I couldn't help but to think that leaving would make your guy's lives easier." I whispered. "Ignoring your calls and texts was a way for me to try and move on, but I couldn't. When you guys secretly-not-so-secretly mentioned us on TV those few weeks ago.." I smiled, remembering our reactions. "It reminded us that you guys never actually gave us up."

"I just didn't want to lose you guys," Percy replied. "School was-" He sighed and discretely looked at me. "You were the only thing I looked forward to." He smiled. "Arriving and seeing you guys there, hanging out in the hallways or at lunch. It made school fun and something to make me _want_ to be there." My words were stuck in my throat. I stared at him, feeling the heat creep up my neck, and quickly looked away. He did the same, looking at Jason.

"It was hell for us to have to be there without our best friends." Jason said, gaining nods from the rest of them.

"I'm sorry that us leaving impacted you guys the way it did."

"No, I get where you guys are coming from." Percy conceded. "We're sorry for making you guys feel that way."

"So?" Frank tried. "Where does this put us?"

"Can we have our… best friends… back?" Nico asked. He sounded really hopeful, but tripped over the 'best friend' part. I don't know about the rest of the girls but I launched myself at Percy. I engulfed him in a hug, turning to see my other best friends doing the same. After laughing into his neck, I pulled away to look at him.

"I missed you," My eyes filled with tears. He smiled back at me and then ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, me too." He slipped his arms around me and squeezed, in turn burying his head into my shoulder. I hugged him back and let out a sigh of relief. It was good to have him back.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's Chapter 7! Sorry it's kinda short.. The next one will hopefully be wayyy longer.. See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Longest chapterrrrrr! YAY :) I'm also very excited because after months and months of trying to fit puzzle pieces of my other story together, I'm actually getting somewhere! So, the next chapter for "Why Him?" May or may not be out in the next week.. :D (For people who follow that story obviously) Okay, enough about that! Here's chapter eight!**

 ** _Disclaimer (Haven't had one in a while): All characters and names in this story belong to Rick Riordan and others, besides the ones I've made (I don't think I have) And the Mall of America is actually a thing so I didn't make that either.. Anything I've missed let me know!_**

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

We landed on a private runway somewhere in Minnesota for our first stop. We had only been flying for a few hours but the girls insisted we stop and let us get out for a bit, which was fine with me. Apparently we weren't just flying straight to New York. This trip was going to take _days_ at this rate. They were running around the plane grabbing bags, purses, and shoes. Annabeth walked out in a sweetheart neckline dress that had a black top and peach bottom, separated by a silver belt. She had on black laced stilettos that made her almost my height, and held a silver clutch in her right hand. Her hair was pulled up in a crown braid, but it also had a bun on the top of her head. Piper came out with a white frilly shirt and black shorts, pairing them with dark green high heels. Her hair was down and feathered, like usual, and she shrugged a white purse over her shoulder. Thalia had a navy blue low cut shirt and black skinny jeans, pairing them with her combat boots. Her hair was spiked as usual and she held a teal clutch. Hazel was last, with a white topped dress and a light blue bottom. She had a golden satchel across her body with matching high heel greek-styled sandals. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, but a lot of curls were hanging loose.

"You guys are wearing _that?_ " Piper asked with a disgusted look on her face. I looked down at my usual black v-neck shirt, jeans, and Nike sneakers. Just because they were wearing high end clothes and intricate makeup doesn't mean that we had to. "We're going to the _Mall of America_. Your fans don't want to see you dressed in those clothes." she scoffed.

"This is what I usually wear, and I'm not changing it. And the Mall of America? Seriously? You guys stopped the plane to go shopping." I laughed.

"Some of it is for shopping but some of it is also to show our fans where we are. If you're gone too long they create stories. Which is also why you guys will be nowhere near us when we enter that building." Thalia commented. "Don't need _those_ types of stories floating around." she grimaced. I heard the guys snicker and the girls turned red-faced.

"Guys I can't wait! Let's go already!" Hazel whined. I saw why Frank liked her, she was really cute when she did that. She's so little.

"We can't leave until they agree to the rules." Piper crossed her arms.

"We agree," We all sighed. Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the plane and towards the limo waiting for us. We got the seats right near the door, and Annabeth smirked. She seemed really proud of herself and I didn't understand why until the other girls got here.

"Annabeth! No fair, you always get the seat closest to the door when we shop." Piper pouted.

"Yeah 'cause I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I can't do that if you stand here waving to your fans while the rest of us are trying to get out." Annabeth laughed. She smiled even bigger and rolled down the window when the car started moving. Some of her curls came loose and were moving with the wind, framing her face and making her even more beautiful.

When we pulled up to the mall, all the girls put on their Ray Ban sunglasses and stepped out. It wasn't even a second until we heard 'Oh my God! Look! It's The Sirens!' from inside the limo. As soon as we saw that they were gone, we circled the building and pulled back up to the front so it didn't look like we got out of the same vehicle. Well, at the same time. Climbing out of the limo with our shades on, we were crowded by our own group of fans. I think I signed somewhere around 20 autographs before I even made it two steps away from the car. By the time we had gotten into the mall, the boys and I were scarred. That was our first on-contact meet with fans without a security guard, and the girls blew right through it no problem. To make it less suspicious, and also so we didn't get mauled, we split up and went looking for the girls. I know, we weren't supposed to, but I wanted to see what Annabeth was shopping for. She was never the shoppy type of girl when we went to those New York malls all those years ago. I passed by different stores, peeking in and taking a guess if she would be there or not. As I was passing Victoria's Secret though, I noticed her at the center counter. I mentally laughed, never even guessing Annabeth as this type of undergarment shopper. Sneaking up behind her, I looked at the blue lacey bra she had in her hands.

"That looks nice," I commented in her ear. She whipped around and held up her arms, ready for a fight. When she saw it was only me, she turned back to her selection with a deep blush on her face.

"Oh yeah?" she said sarcastically. "It's the new version of the one I'm wearing." she laughed. It was my turn to have my face change to a deep red color. I cleared my throat and kept on.

"When you're done here wanna go to the Food Court? I want Chinese." I decided. Annabeth loved Chinese food, and I really did too, so that's how I knew I could drag her in. She considered me for a moment before grabbing her items and walking up to the counter, paying for her stuff. She walked past me and to the right, disappearing around the corner. I hurriedly followed, trying to keep up with her fast pace. "How do you walk so fast in those things?" I pointed to her heels.

"Practice," she laughed. "Lots and lots of practice.. and Piper."

"Have you been here before?" I asked, looking at all of the different shops, people, rides, and so much more. This place was amazing.

"Yeah a few times." She shrugged. "We never really stay for the park or anything. Just shop, pay, and get out before anything bad happens." Her face turned dark, like she was recalling a bad memory.

"Did- Did anything bad happen before?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey, we're here." She pointed quickly.

We found a seat on the edge of the food court, her sitting down and me going to order food. When I got back, Annabeth was having a conversation with a blonde dude. He stood up upon noticing me, handed her a piece of paper, and waved goodbye, Annabeth doing the same. She took a Yankees baseball hat out of her bag and put it on before taking the food from me.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"The hat? I told you Perce I can't be seen with you." She took a bite and then handed me a hat too. "Put that on." she demanded.

"I wasn't talking about the hat, but okay." I replied. She gave me a 'seriously' look and then shook her head.

"You're jealous," she decided with a giggle.

"I am not!" I fired back. "You had a normal conversation with a person and they didn't even ask for an autograph." I lied. I was totally jealous, and she knew it.

"That's because Malcolm is my cousin." she peered over her sunglasses. "I said hello and that even though it was nice to see him again, he couldn't stay long because of who I am, and that I'm 'undercover' at this moment. He understood and gave me his number to call later. End of story Mister Jealousy." She stabbed her noodles.

"I'm not jealous," I grumbled.

"Mmhm," she took another bite. We ate in awkward silence until she spoke again. "You ready to go?" She looked at her phone. "We only have two hours left to shop and I have to hit seven more stores." She looked at me and I nodded. We threw away our trash and exited the food court. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she glanced up at me. I gave her a smirk, her nudging me off of her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Ooh, come in here," She grabbed my hand and dragged me into some store, snatching some dresses, shirts, and pants off of the racks. She makes me sit down on some bench across from the dressing rooms and disappears behind the door. Five minutes later she came out in some mint high waisted shorts and an over the shoulder black top. She spun around and stopped to face me.

"Well?" she asked. When I gave no answer, she huffed. "You're no help." She pointed laughing. I raised my hands in surrender, laughing along with her. She came out in every outfit, and I learned to make little comments, judging what I liked or what she looked good in. Finally it was a long sleeved maroon shirt, paired with a grey skater skirt and a white scarf. She had let her hair down for this one, and I couldn't help but to be speechless.

"How about this one?" she smiled and looked in the mirror.

"T-That's gr-great," I scratched the back of my neck. She took notice immediately, smirking at me and going back behind the door. She came out with an armful of clothes, walking to the counter. Swiping her card, she handed me the bags. I rolled my eyes and took the thousand bags she's gotten so far.

"We are going to Barnes and Noble." She smiled. "It's a little bit of a walk, but we go past it to get back to the limo anyways." She explained. We walked and walked until we were passing Nordstrom. She turned and smirked, grabbing my arm and dragging me in. "Clothes for Percy!" She cheered excitedly. I groaned. I didn't mind shopping, but for myself, it was like 'kill me now'.

"Annabeth I don't want to-"

"Quiet." She shushed me. Murmuring to herself throughout the store, she was grabbing armloads of jeans, polo shirts, and… a sweater?

"Nope. That's where I draw the line." I stood there with my arms crossed, maneuvering around the bags that I had to carry.

"Why not? It's cute." She smiled. "I'm getting it." She slung the thing over her arm.

"Who said you were paying?" I asked her.

"If I left it up to you, you wouldn't buy it. So I'm getting it." She smirked defiantly.

"No." I pushed back.

"Fine then you can pay for it, but you're buying everything I have in my arms right now. And I know that they're your size so don't even start." She pointed, stopping my next argument in its tracks. "Good. Let's go." She placed all of the items on the counter, waving to the sales clerk as she went.

"Shopping huh?" The man whispered to me as I was swiping my card. "Never shop with the girlfriend." He shook his head laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend." I replied casually. He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head again and returning to the computer.

"Well then I'd get moving before someone else makes that choice." He told me. I was about to reply but Annabeth came over again.

"All set?" Annabeth asked as we grabbed the bags. I nodded, leaving the store as quickly as I possibly could. We trekked back to the entrance we came in, eventually making it to Barnes and Noble. Annabeth went in and got a few books before coming out and meeting me on the bench.

As we were headed back to the plane, we ran into Jason and Piper. They came around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw us.

"You-!" Both the girls started.

"No don't even-" Piper said.

"Don't you dare-" Annabeth glared.

"I can't believe-" Piper replied throwing her hands up.

"Look at you!" Annabeth retorted. Me and Jason were following the conversation with wide eyes. Well, as much as you could follow all this crazy girl talk. They weren't even using complete sentences. We then looked at each other and shrugged. Frank and Hazel took that as their moment to come around the corner, Hazel squeaking when she saw us.

"I can explain!" she squealed when the girls glared at her. They all went into a heated argument in the middle of the mall. And isn't it our luck that Thalia and Nico popped out of the store right next to where the girls were. Us guys hurriedly started waving our hands in front of our throats, telling them to cut it and leave while they could.

"See! There proves my point!" Piper yelled pointing at Nico and Thalia.

"Oh like you're any better!" Thalia scoffed.

"Am I the only one that's confused?" I whispered to Jason.

"No," Frank muttered.

"Fine!" They all yelled and stalked off to the car waiting for us. I followed quickly trying to catch up to Annabeth. I did have most of her shopping bags anyway.

When we got back to the plane, the girls scattered in every direction. I followed Annabeth, placing all of her bags onto the table she sat at with her arms crossed.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"No." she muttered. "Piper just can't get over herself!" She yelled so everyone heard her.

"And Annabeth is too much of a wimp to tell people what she really thinks!" Hazel shot at Annabeth.

"Well Hazel is too blind to see what's right in front of her innocent little face!" Thalia yelled from the bedroom.

"Thalia is too scared to tell the truth about how she really feels!" Piper shrieked.

"Okay that's enough!" Jason yelled. "Everyone in the living room now. Or whatever this is called," he said. The girls came out from different areas and sat down on the couch.

"What is that all about?" Nico asked. The girls scoffed and all replied at once.

"None of your damn business," They all muttered. I was personally shocked. For one, at their coordination, and two, that's a lot of sass being thrown at Nico. I almost gave him an ice pack.

"Okayyy," Frank said. "It is our business if you guys are fighting because when we land you guys have a day to get ready and perform in New York. It seems like a lot of time but it's really not. And you can't do that if you're all arguing." He crossed his arms. _Good going_ , I mentally commented.

"We can't tell you." Annabeth muttered. "It'd ruin everything." She added.

"It can't be that bad," I replied trying to get her attention.

"You'd think so Fish Face." Piper laughed.

"It would ruin everything, and it's exactly the same reason why we left." Hazel rolled her eyes. And then like someone pressed a button, her eyes widened and she looked at all of us with fear splashed across her face. "You didn't get that. _Please,_ tell me you didn't understand that." She started fanning her face. "Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods this is bad. Really, really bad."

"Hazel you shut up _right now._ " Thalia whispered in a deadly voice.

"I don't get it." I answered Hazel.

"That's a good thing Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "We just need to get off of this plane and land in New York so our _issue_ doesn't evolve more than it already has." She huffed.

"I think it's a little late for you," Piper giggled.

"I wouldn't be talking there Beauty Queen," Hazel sang.

"Hazel you're no better," Thalia scoffed.

"And you have room to talk?" Annabeth glanced at Thalia. They all merged into a giant stare down, angrily waving their hands every now and then like they were speaking. I was _not_ going to make it to New York at this point.

* * *

 **Yayyyy I'm so happy :)))))))**


	9. Chapter 9

**So yeah it's been around two months... I'm expecting hate, but this will be a double chapter posting because #1 I can and #2 I have two chapters ready :) So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was laying in bed with the girls when I woke up. It wasn't unusual to all share a bed, especially when we were on the plane with only two rooms. Even then I didn't really understand how we actually _had_ two rooms. Weird. Realizing there was no chance of me falling back asleep anytime soon, I carefully shimmied down the edge of the bed and stood up. Careful not to wake them up, I slowly moved clothes and other items out of my path to the door. I had to straighten my tank top and shorts before I went into the kitchen and got some ice cream. Yesterday was pretty hectic, especially when we realized our feelings for the guys were popping back up. We knew that we couldn't associate ourselves with them, no matter how hard we were _still_ crushing on them. Piper nearly freaked out in the mall, all of us blaming it on ourselves for being so stupid and blind. It must of looked like we were truly mad at each other, but in all reality, we were mad at ourselves for not expecting this. When the guys brought it back up on the plane, we were all too frustrated to work it out. But after going to bed and talking about it, we were fine and hugging, saying sorry for the things we said. I sat down in a recliner by the window, lifting it's shade, watching the cities float by as we soared to New York. It amazed me how an object as big as a jet or an airplane could stay so high in the air for so long. Shoving another bite of ice cream into my mouth, I returned to looking at the peaceful lights below. You could see the moving brightness of the streets and cars, people going about their lives in the middle of the night. Of course I could not see details, but the tiny flickers here and there got me wondering. The clock read _2:07 a.m._ I sighed and went back to my food before someone sat across from me. Looking up I noticed it was Percy and I gave him a smile.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No," I breathed out. "I woke up and wasn't falling back asleep anytime soon so I came out here. What about you?" I asked curiously. Percy was the type of guy to sleep through an earthquake and not even move a muscle. Trust me, there was one time at a sleepover where Jason knocked all of the plates off of the counter during the night, and Percy didn't even move. We were all dumbfounded, being the other five of us.

"I never fell asleep." He confessed. "And then I heard someone out here and when I saw it was you, I decided to come and hang out." He looked at me shrugging.

"Why didn't you fall asleep?" I asked looking at the stars. He sighed heavily and leaned forward in his chair. His elbows now rested on his knees.

"It's about what Hazel said." He started. My heart skipped a beat. He couldn't possibly have the right idea, right? "I was thinking about it and-"

"That's dangerous," I giggled, desperately trying to distract him.

"Ha-ha very funny," he said sarcastically. "But, seriously." _Shit._ "She said it's the reason why you left. At first I didn't get it, but then my mind flashed back to the video of the Populars and you guys. Drew confronted you about.." he looked away, a blush creeping up his neck. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"About what?" I whispered so he almost didn't hear me. I really didn't want him to say it.

"About you guys liking us." He whispered back. "About ' _chasing the popular boys.'"_ I cleared my throat and looked back out the window, heat rising in my cheeks.

"A-And why w-would you t-think that?" I challenged, stuttering the whole way. He looked at me sincerely, his eyes a little watery and filled with emotion.

"Annabeth," he tried to get my attention. " _Annabeth,_ " He said again. The tears were welling in my eyes, my body seizing in fear of where this conversation was going. "Would you please look at me?" he whispered. I turned my head slightly so I could see his eyes through my hair, but not too much so he could see mine.

"What?" I choked out. "What you're thinking is wrong. I don't even-"

"Annabeth I like you too." He cut me off. My head snapped in his direction, disbelieving what he just said. "I like you. A lot. And I have for a really long time now and I could never tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he whispered. "But now it's all different and I don't know what to feel anymore. I've hidden my feelings for almost six years now." He looked at me again. _Six years ago would've been sixth grade._ The same time I fell in love with him. I covered my mouth with my hands and curled into the chair. He moved next to me, grabbing my hand away from its spot on my face and into his, demanding my attention. "Say something," he sounded slightly on the verge of breaking.

"Me too," I whispered. I let out a sigh of relief. "I think I fell in love with you when I spent the night at your house in sixth grade," I sobbed. "I kept quiet and I thought that I would tell you, but then in high school you guys went up the scale and we went down. Drew and her clique made it clear to stay away from you in that aspect of a relationship." I cried. "And that day in the cafeteria made it even worse. I couldn't handle it. We all had decided to open up with how we felt, but then we left. And we felt that it'd be better to let you guys live your life instead of staying in contact and-" His lips suddenly crashed with mine. He cupped my face and then pulled away a second later, looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"I'm sorry," he immediately said. "I'm sorry, so, _so_ , sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I-" he defended himself.

"Shut up," I laughed and pulled him back in. His lips worked with mine as his hands found my waist. I leaned towards him more, wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I sighed in contentment, enjoying the one thing I've been wishing for since I was twelve. It was magical almost, having his hands on me and mine on him. I felt his heart and soul through every second of the kiss, pouring my love for him into it as well. It was everything I had imagined and more. He pulled away for a breath, staring at me with wonder and a thousand other emotions in his eyes. He smirked and my heart did the same jump it did every time. We were still only an inch apart and I could see every speck of green and blue mixing in his perfect eyes. We stayed like that for a while. My arms around his neck and his grasping my waist, tracing light circles on my back. I buried my head into his neck and took a deep breath, relishing in the the smell of the ocean. I could feel my eyes starting to droop in sleepiness, while his breaths became smoother and quieter. He shifted so we were side by side on the couch next to my chair and pressed together, not that I minded it. I felt his hand brush my hair out of my face, and I let out a yawn.

"Do you want to sleep now?" He whispered into my hair and I nodded. "Night Wise Girl."

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," I kissed him lightly on the lips before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the couch, alone and confused. Not that it was really the next morning, it was only a couple of hours later. I sat up groggily, scanning my surroundings for the green-eyed boy. There was a blanket and a pillow with me that wasn't there before, but no Percy. Getting up, I walked to the bathroom. I brushed the mess of my hair and scrubbed my teeth, stripping to get into the small shower. The hot water felt nice on my sore muscles, an obvious result to sleeping on the couch, even if it was pretty comfortable. I quickly tiptoed my way to the girl's room to change, seeing them all sprawled out and still asleep. I found a golden off the shoulder shirt and a black skater skirt. I stayed barefoot, seeing no point in wearing shoes on the plane. I should tell James to stop for the day so he can rest. I made a mental note and looked at my phone. _7:23 a.m._ Huh. Feels a lot later than that. The smoothie machine was calling my name, so I went and made myself a banana, kiwi, and strawberry protein shake. Turning on the news and setting my feet on the coffee table, the introduction caught my attention.

"Hello, and welcome back to Hephaestus T.V., the news section. Yesterday a source caught teen popstar Annabeth Chase at the Mall of America with a secret boyfriend. More details when we come back." Hephaestus said.

"That's bullshit!" I screamed, obviously loud enough to wake up the whole crew. They all came rushing out to see what the problem was. "Some stupid paparazzi photographer took pictures of me and Percy at the mall." I huffed. "And now I have a 'secret boyfriend'" I said quoting the news reporter.

"Teen popstar Annabeth Chase of 'The Sirens' was photographed with a secret boyfriend at the Mall of America yesterday afternoon. Sources say they were first seen together at the Food Court and quickly moved to different stores in the mall." Some girl came on the screen, being interviewed. "I saw them go into the store behind me and Annabeth was trying on a bunch of clothes. She modeled them for her boyfriend before checking out and disappearing somewhere else. I lost them a few minutes later," The source said. My anger was quickly directed at Percy, who I warned that day I couldn't be seen with him.

"This is bad." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Piper, Artemis is going to be calling soon so-" Just then the jet phone rang. I winced before picking it up. "Hello Artemis," I tried to sound oblivious.

"Annabeth. What in the Gods' names were you doing at the mall with a _boy._ " She asked.

"It was just Percy, and I can tell you that nothing is going on." I assured her.

"Percy? As in Percy _Jackson_ of 'The Olympians?'" She questioned angrily.

"Yeah?" I asked unsure. "Apollo sent them on the jet with us to New York," I said confused.

"HE DID WHAT?!" She screeched as I pulled the phone away from my ear. The girls looked at me worriedly. "I am _so_ going to kill him. I will call you back. No more publicity with _Jackson_ or the rest of them, got it? We don't need this kind of press. Goodbye." And she hung up. I looked at the rest of the group with a fake smile across my lips.

"Well?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Two things. One, she wants us to have no public contact with 'them' as she put it, and especially no contact with me and _Jackson_ because it's bad press," I said stressing the boys all together and Percy's new nickname from Artemis. "And two, your Apollo is going to get an earful. Apparently Artemis didn't know about you guys being on our jet." I said to the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy POV:**

I looked around at the guys in total shock. "What do you _mean_ she didn't know we were on the jet?" Frank asked.

"She said she had no clue why you guys were on the jet. And I explained that you guys hitched a ride to New York with us." Annabeth replied.

"Apollo is _so_ dead." Thalia laughed. "Have you guys ever seen her _mad?_ " She cracked up again.

"Siblings fight," Piper scoffed.

"Woah wait," I held my hands up. "Apollo and Artemis are brother and sister?"

"Duh," Hazel said. "We've known this for like, ever. Artemis only signs girl groups. That's why you guys are with Apollo." Hazel explained.

"Seems legit," Nico responded.

"Exactly," Piper smirked. I took a glance at Annabeth hoping to catch her attention. She couldn't just blow off what happened last night. After she fell asleep, I disappeared back into the guy's room so we wouldn't be caught in the morning. It'd be different if she didn't respond to the kiss, but she totally did. Her eyes met mine and I sent a pleading gesture. _Can we talk?_ She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. _What was that about?_ I followed her over to the couch and sat down, immediately turning to face her. She sighed and scanned the room before looking back at me. The rest of the group had moved their conversations down the plane to the kitchen area.

"What Percy?" She asked tiredly.

"You know what," I whispered. "I don't want to not talk about it."

"Well what if I don't not _not_ want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Well then I'm giving you no choice." I declared, crossing my arms and mimicking her tone.

"Percy-"

"No Annabeth. You admitted you liked me. And now that it's 'bad press' you're just going to ignore me?" I asked hurt.

"Percy, I never said we couldn't be friends," She whispered. "We've been friends this long there's no point to change that."

"But that's _my_ point. We've been faking and hiding our feelings for each other and now that it's out in the open you're ignoring me?! Do you not want that?"

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "You know I like you, and I do, but if Artemis doesn't approve of it I can't. I'm sorry that I can't but if this is my career on the line I'm not risking it." I saw the tears gather in her eyes, and I was about to cry too.

"So then I'm not worth the risk?" I asked her. She shook her head and dragged me into the guy's room, locking the door. Luckily everyone was too busy to question it.

"I told you not to push it. And you did." She accused. "I like you. I've liked you for _years_ now. So don't you dare say that you're not worth the risk because you are." She stared me down. Just as I was about to ask what she meant, she connected her lips to mine as fiercely as she did last night. She went to pull away but I grasped her cheeks and held her in. We both sighed into the kiss and I had never felt as happy as I did right now. Her hands were fisting and tugging on my hair while mine squeezed her hips and pulled them closer. I slipped my hand under her teeshirt and rested one on the ribs while the other was fiddling with the waistband of her shorts. Her arms hooked around my neck and dragged me in, never letting go. My kisses were soon being dragged along her neck and collarbone, losing myself in her scent. She threw her head back and moaned slightly before gripping my jaw and pulling me up to her face. I tugged at her shirt, edging her to go further.

" _Percy_ ," I cut her off, kissing her full force. "We have to- stop." She moaned. "Our friends are out there." She smirked.

"Mmm," I nodded.

"We have to leave here and pretend to fight," she giggled. "You can meet me after the New York show at my place," She whispered, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "The girls will be at the after party. Of course we have to make an appearance but no one says that I can't leave early." And she kissed me once more. She took a deep breath before whipping open the door and storming out. I smiled. Typical Annabeth with a plan.

"Annabeth!" I dramatically shouted.

"No Percy that's enough!" She screeched, slamming the girls' door. Everyone looked at me, some mouths were open in shock and some were in firm lines that read " _Whatever you did I'm going to kill you_ ," which you can guess is mostly from the girls.

I shook my head and continued with the act, puffing out my cheeks. "Fine! Can't wait to finally get off this damned plane!" I shouted at her closed door, turning back into the boy's room. I sat on the bed and tried recalling what just happened. _Annabeth kissed me._ My whole body felt jittery and excited. We'd be landing in New York in a few hours and I get to meet up at her place. I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was changing my clothes again as we prepared to land when the girls came in and sat on the bed, facing me. I sighed and sat down too, raising my eyebrows.

"What'd Fish Face do now?" Piper asked.

"He didn't do anything," I played with my shirt.

"Uh huh." Hazel scoffed.

"Do I need to kick some butt?" Thalia placed a hand on my shoulder. "I always knew Percy was stupid."

"I told you he didn't do anything!" I whisper-shouted. "Can I tell you guys a secret? Like a _real_ secret, that needs to be sworn to never leave this room." They all nodded, holding up their pinkies. "I kissed Percy. Well, actually after he kissed me, but then he pulled away and apologized, but I told him to shut up and then I kissed him." I rambled.

"What?!" Piper yelled and I winced. But, she did something unexpected. "I knew it!"

"What?" I asked.

"I knew when you guys were up last night that something was going to happen." She smiled giddily.

"You knew I got up last night?"

"Darling, I'm a light sleeper." She waved her hand at me. "But that means I can say that I actually kissed Jason. Before I ran into Annabeth at the mall."

"No way," Hazel's mouth fell open. "Frank kissed me at the mall too." She squealed. We all looked at Thalia expectantly.

"Duh," she said. "You guys aren't the only ones who made some progress." She scoffed. I stared at them all in disbelief.

"Why didn't you guys say anything!" I whined. "If you guys all kissed at the mall, then why were we arguing!"

"I wasn't kissing and telling. You guys are my best friends but no way. Me and Jason promised to keep quiet." Piper crossed her arms. "And the fact that it was incredibly stupid. I should have totally seen all of this coming."

"I still can't believe I wasn't the only one," I put a hand on my forehead. I felt a lot better now.

"Babe, you were the _last_ one." Thalia said.

"I kinda thought that I was the first." I shrugged. "This is actually better. Do you guys know how _relieved_ I am? Me and Percy were 'arguing' so you guys wouldn't question why we were in there so long." I chuckled.

"Oooohh! So what was going on behind the door?" Hazel smirked and raised her eyebrows. I smacked her arm and went out into the living area space of the plane.

"Guys? Could you come out here please?" I ordered. I saw the girls shaking their heads frantically, begging me not to do what I was about to do. The guys filed in and sat on the biggest couch, while I dragged the girls to the smaller couch. "So!" I started. "It turns out there has been some _secrets_ on this plane since our time at the mall." I raised my eyebrows. You could see all of the guys' faces turn ghostly white. "That's right. I know. And I want to tell you that everyone in this room is guilty, including me." I smiled. Breaths of relief were let out, and I went to sit next to Percy. He looked at me curiously, until I kissed him gently on the lips in front of everyone. You could hear the low whistles and slight clapping of our friends.

"See?" He whispered. "I told you there was nothing to worry about." His smirk spread across his face and I pulled away, smacking his chest.

"You knew?!" I screeched.

"We tell each other _everything._ " Nico said, laughing slightly. "And I mean everything."

"Including your little makeout scene ten minutes ago." He added afterwords.

"Seriously?" Hazel squeaked. " _Everything?_ " She looked at Frank.

"Very seriously Miss Not-So-Innocent," Jason laughed. "Who taught you to kiss like that?" He asked, making both Hazel and Frank turn away blushing.

"Does this mean I can officially ask you out without risking a no," Percy smiled, grabbing my hand.

"That depends," I laughed as his face fell. "Are you ready for all of the stardom drama that comes with rival companies' prodigies dating?"

"Oh absolutely." He nodded sarcastically. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tight.

"Piper," Jason said dramatically. "Will you do me the honor of-"

"Duh!" She screamed as she latched onto him.

"Do I have to ask?" Nico raised an eyebrow at Thalia. She went over and playfully punched him in the arm before kissing his cheek.

"Hazel?" Frank asked sheepishly. "Willyougooutwithme?" He said really fast.

"Yeah." She blushed, looking at the floor. And that was how all of my best friends started dating their mega-crushes within seconds of each other. Now you'd think I would be super happy at this point, which I was, don't get me wrong, but we're not even half way through the story yet.

* * *

 **AAAANNNDDD CUT! Whoops, sorry guys ;) Oh, I have such a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers :) See you guys soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Smaller chapter, but hey! It's something ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

We landed at night, only leaving the girls and I two hours to get ready and perform in Times Square. We ran as fast as we could through the airport, waving at fans and ignoring the occasional ' _The Sirens_ and _The Olympians?_ ' Percy grabbed my hand and tugged me behind him, trying to get us outside and to a car without any more distractions.

"Argus!" I shouted in joy. We didn't have to take a cab thank the gods.

"You guys know him?" Jason said out of breath.

"Yes now get in the car!" Piper shouted and shoved people in.

"Times Square, step on it! Just like the Hollywood performance." Thalia smirked, gaining one from Argus back. We zoomed through the streets, honking and yelling filling our ears through the windows.

We arrived nearly a half an hour later, running backstage and sitting in our chairs. All of the costume designers and makeup artists went to work immediately, rushing around like their lives depended on it. Ours did. I took a look in the mirror, seeing my silver eye makeup and complicated designs, making me look like a showgirl. I had on a tight grey sparkly dress and matching heels. All of us were wearing the same things, only different colors. Hazel was purple, Piper in pink, and Thalia in a dark blue. We looked like walking disco balls. On our cue we walked out and waved to all of our fans. The guys were standing off to the side, silently cheering us on.

"Hello New York!" I yelled with a huge smile on my face. The music started, and I got to my place at the microphone.

(Annabeth, _Piper,_ **Thalia,** Hazel, _**All**_ )

 _Selena Gomez: Slow Down the Song_

Now that I have captured your attention _  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
_ **Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection** _  
_Show me how you make your first impression _  
(Oh! Oh!)_ Can we take this nice and _  
(Slow! Slow!)  
_ **Break it down and drop it** _  
(_ Low! Low!) _  
'_ _ **Cause I just want to party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go!**_ _  
_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine _  
All night long, baby slow down the song  
_ And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind _  
All night long, baby slow down the  
Song  
Yeah! Baby slow down the  
Song  
Yeah! Baby slow down the song  
_If you want me I'm accepting applications _  
_ **So long as we can keep this record on rotation** _  
_You know I'm good at mouth to mouth resuscitation _  
Breath me in breath me out so amazing!  
_ _ **( Oh! Oh!)**_ Can we take this nice and _  
_ _ **( Slow! Slow!)**_ _  
_Break it down and drop it _  
_ _ **( Low! Low!)**_ _  
_ _ **'Cause I just want to party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go!  
**_ I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
 _All night long, baby slow down the song  
_ And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind _  
_ **All night long, baby slow down the** **song** _  
__**Yeah! Baby slow down the song  
Yeah! baby slow down the song**_  
No stopping till the morning _**( breathe me in, breath me out)**_ _  
_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah! _  
_ _ **( Breath me in breath me out)**_ The music's got me going _**( breathe me in, breath me out)**_ _  
_No stopping till the morning _ **( breathe me in, breath me out)**_ _  
_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah! _  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
_ **All night long, baby slow down the song** _  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind _  
_All night long, baby slow down the song _  
_ _ **Yeah! Baby slow down the song!  
Yeah! Baby slow down the song!**_

The crowd erupted in screams and shouts, calling for another song. We waved and I held the mic up to my lips, ultimately silencing everyone. I walked to the front of the stage and bent down to a girl who looked about 15 years old. I invited her up onto the stage, where I hugged her as she cried. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I loved doing this with fans.

"Amber." She said into the microphone.

"Well Amber, how many people did you bring with you tonight?" I asked.

"I'm with my two best friends Livie and Sarah and my mom." She giggled nervously. I nodded my head, producing four tickets from a secret pocket of my dress. She covered her mouth in shock, as she took the tickets from me.

"This is all exclusive passes to our next show in New York, along with VIP passes and a sit down with the four of us." I smiled and hugged her as she cried tears of joy. "Girls would you come down for a minute?" I asked my friends and then motioned to her two best friends. Mom stayed in the crowd. We hugged all of them right there on stage, as the crowd hollered in excitement.

"What song would you guys like us to sing tonight?" Piper asked, an arm slung around Amber.

"My favorite is This is What You Came For from your Gold Album." Amber said happily.

"You heard it guys!" I shouted. "Wardrobe change and be out in 10!" I helped them back into the crowd and then we strutted back up the stage and beyond to the changing rooms. The costume designers worked quickly, putting us in our favorite-colored crop tops and matching black skinny jeans. Hazel was always either gold or purple, Piper was in pink or baby blue, Thalia moved from dark blues to black, and I was usually sea-green or grey. The guys came in quickly for kisses, and then were ushered out as our ten minutes were up. The song they requested was my only solo song, where everyone else only came in for backup. I positioned myself for a long song. I've never performed this one live, it takes too much of my voice to sing all of it at once. With the other songs, I get a break for a few seconds to catch my breath. The girls all give me encouraging smiles as the song begins.

(Annabeth) _Solo_

 _This is What You Came For- Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna_

Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh  
We go fast with the game we play  
Who knows why it's gotta be this way  
We say nothing more than we need  
I say, "Your place, " when we leave  
Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
Yeah  
Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh

I grinned at the crowd as I finished, my breaths heavy and I feel like I might faint. We all take a bow, blowing kisses as we exit. As soon as we're backstage, I collapse. My knees are tucked into my chest and my head rests between them.

"What's going- Annabeth!" Percy calls out and slides next to me. He's rubbing my back as the breathing is slowly becoming normal and not so painful.

"She's never had to sing that consecutively before. We never practiced it." Hazel said concerned.

"I'm.. Okay.." I said taking deep breaths. Nico handed me a bottle of water, and I chugged it down quickly. _That fixed me up, my throat isn't so dry now._ I said to myself. I stood with Thalia's help, leaning on her as I regain my balance. I shook myself out to calm down and then turned to everyone. "Let's do the rest of our songs and then blow this popsicle stand." I smirked widely, turning back to wardrobe.

"Are we still going to Gabe's tonight?" I asked, stripping out of my leather jacket and skirt.

"As far as I know." Piper said shrugging.

"Who's Gabe?" Jason asked defensively from the other side of the curtain.

"Gabe, Gavin, Grant, and Grayson." Hazel counted out. "Better known as G4."

"That group you guys sang with on MTV?" Frank asked. All the guys sucked in a breath.

"Yeah-" Piper started with a smile.

"You guys watched us on MTV?" Thalia cut in, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we did and maybe we didn't." Nico said. We raised our eyebrows, me specifically towards Percy. My glares made him weak, and everyone knew it. You could hear the other guys whispering: _Don't do it! We're so screwed.. Percy! Don't give in!_

"Okay fine!" He huffed.

"Percy?!" Jason yelled.

"Dude!" Nico shouted.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "Her glares _make_ me tell the truth. I'm telling you, she's not all human." He took a step away to prove his point.

"Whatever." Nico sighed.

"So, we're going?" Hazel asked excitedly. "Grayson should have my guitar built by now, I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"He's building you a guitar?" Frank asked.

"Yes. It's purple and gold, and it has my name on it!" Hazel shrieked. Frank huffed and crossed his arms. _Somebody's jealous._

"Let's go." I smiled and walked out. "Wait! The guys have to go separately than us. We _cannot_ be seen with them."

"And why's that Wise Girl?" Percy asked me. "I thought we were good?"

"Artemis still doesn't know we're on good terms, so to speak." Piper said. Thalia snorted at her use of words.

"I think Percy and Annabeth are on _more_ than good terms." Thalia laughed. I felt my face heat as I swatted her away.

"Please just meet us there? Dress nice, we have to go change too." I told him with puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine." He conceded.

" _Whipped_." Jason coughed. I shot him a glare that shut him up as we were leaving. The last thing I heard was Percy. "See? The glare is on point."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well. I've been gone for a while. Like, a year to be exact.. Or more.. I suck. I can't promise another chapter anytime soon, but with Summer here and stuff I've been writing again.. I hope to continue. Anyways, enjoy this very much late and forgotten about chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

We went to the address Apollo sent us and found out that it was a skyscraping penthouse building. We ended up on level 23, and the place was huge. Windows covered every wall, in fact they _were_ the walls, letting us look out over New York. The kitchen was off to the left, with an island bar and all new appliances. The living room was straight ahead with multiple couches, coffee tables, a flat-screen TV and a fireplace. We had a balcony, and along with it was a hot tub. The rooms were on both sides of the main entrance, two bedrooms on the left and two on the right.

"Woah." Jason looked around.

"Double woah." Frank said in return. Nico called the farthest bedroom on the right, saying he was going in to change so we could leave. Jason and I took the two bedrooms on the left. I walked into my room to a king sized bed, huge flat-screen, a walk-in closet, my own on-suite, and more views of the city. I took a quick shower and changed into a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and some jeans. There was no attempting to brush my hair so I styled it with my fingers a little and left it be. By the time I was done so were the guys and we left. Argus picked us up downstairs, leaving me to wonder if we were going to pick up the girls or not.

About a half hour later we rolled up to a huge mansion, having to ask permission to enter the large gates through one of those speaker things. I hopped out as soon as we stopped, taking in my surroundings. Everything looked expensive. Fancy rock walls and garden scapes and paths to what looked like a garden with a giant fountain. Even the stone _driveway_ looked like it was worth millions.

"You guys don't think this is the _girl's_ place do you?" Frank asked in awe.

"By the sound of the music shaking the whole thing, I'd say this is the G4 house." Nico basically materialized next to me.

"Well let's go!" Jason said hopping up the steps. People were everywhere, grinding on each other, sipping what I think is alcohol, and looking like they're having a great time. I instantly start searching for Annabeth, looking for a mop of curly golden locks. I bump into a guy, short brown hair that's messy like mine, about my same height, and bright blue/hazel eyes. He looks at me for a second before pulling me in for a bro-hug.

"You must be Percy!" He shouted over the music.

"Uh- yeah," I said back, giving him my best 'I-don't-know-who-you-are' face.

"The name's Gabe." He nodded. "Annabeth's told me a lot about you."

"Has she?" I said with a smirk on my face. He returned it with a smile.

"She's looking for you by the way. Go straight and to the left." He pointed.

"Thanks man." I smiled and followed his directions. A few seconds later, someone jumped on my back and kissed my cheek.

"Tag you're it," Annabeth whispered in my ear before disappearing into the mass of people in front of me. I took off after in her general direction, finding her talking to Piper by the pool. I snaked my arms around her waist, after motioning for Piper to keep quiet as I had snuck up behind her. She leaned into me and eventually turned.

"What do I get for winning?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Does this work?" She presses her lips to mine and wraps her fingers in my hair.

"Yeah that works wonderfully." I said when she pulled away.

"I'm glad." She brushed my hair away from my eyes. I kissed her nose quickly before turning back to face her.

"Do you have your phone on you?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression before shaking her head 'no'. I smirked and she suddenly realized what I was going to do. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on securely, with her head being shoved into my chest for protection. Tipping over the edge, I felt the cold water engulf us in a big, wet, hug. Annabeth sprung up immediately, wiping her eyes before punching me in the shoulder.

"What the hell Percy!" She screamed. I laughed and pulled her closer, keeping us both afloat. Someone came to the edge of the pool, laughing with a drink in their hand.

"Going for a swim?" The boy asked. He had blonde hair, cropped on the sides but longer on the top. His eyes were a dark green, but with the light I could see specks of lighter colors.

"Ha-Ha, very funny Gavin." Annabeth reached up. He grabbed her hand and hauled her up as I lifted myself up on the edge. "I haven't seen Grayson yet. Did he finish Hazel's guitar?" Annabeth clutched my arm, shivering slightly against me as she talked to Gavin.

"Yeah, he gave it to her when she got here. Who was the scarily tall asian dude?" Gavin laughed.

"Frank, Hazel's boyfriend." Annabeth returned his laughter, slipping her wet heels off. She shrunk about four more inches, leaving her at my chin height. "He is scary isn't he?" Gavin nodded before telling Annabeth he had to go find 'Jazz.'

"Who's Jazz?" I asked once he disappeared.

"That's Gavin's girlfriend." She turned to me. "Jasmine, Maria, Alison, and Lily. They're a group of YouTubers. They're also dating our friends, G4, Mr. Jealousy. Don't deny it either, I saw you a few minutes ago." She giggled. "Let's go get some dry clothes."

"I didn't bring any clothes." I looked at her.

"You and Gabe should be the same size. If not, you have three other guys to choose from." She pulled me into the house and up a really big staircase.

"What about you?" I followed her down the left hall. She stopped at a pair of double doors before asking me to reach above the frame. I found a key, and she took it to unlock the door.

"I have clothes in Gabe's room." She said quietly with a shrug, never making eye contact. The door opened, and I was faced with a huge room. It had a king sized bed, huge windows, and a really big flat screen opposite the bed. Annabeth walked towards the closet, which turned out to be a whole other room, opening the doors and walking to a white dresser in the back.

"I know you've been calling me Mr. Jealousy, and you probably will again, but why do you have clothes here?" She froze, her hands holding a blue v-neck from the rack. Shaking her head, she handed it to me before opening the drawers and getting a pair of jeans, socks, and underwear. She kept her gaze off me the whole time, walking across the closet-room and opening a door that had a mirror on it. A closet inside of a closet, but this one was a lot smaller. I recognized girl clothes, realizing they were hers. "Annabeth-" With all of the silence, I now felt bad for even asking.

"No, Percy, it's fine." She sighed. "Gabe and I dated for a little bit after me and the girls left school. It obviously didn't last long, but we both agreed that we'd like to be friends instead. When we toured, this was a place the girls and I stayed. That's why I have clothes here. And before you ask, you didn't know about this because it never made it to the media." She pulled a red dress off of the rack, looking at it before slinging it over her arm. She reached into a basket and pulled out a bra and some underwear, quickly hiding it from me.

"I'm sorry." I said. She moved to me, kissing me roughly. I held her waist as her arms grasped my shoulders.

"It's fine, Percy. I would have told you eventually anyways." She smiled.

"Eventually?" I smirked. She laughed and nodded.

"Maybe." She was still smiling. "Bathroom is next door. In here, not the hallway. I'm going to change here." She pushed me out and shut the door.

When I got out, she was standing by the dresser mirror, fixing her hair up into a sophisticated bun. Her eyes lifted, looking at me through the reflecting glass. "Done?" She asked, turning around and slipping her high heels on. With those seemingly uncomfortable things on her feet, she was just about my height, another inch and we'd be the same. I nodded, letting her slip her arm through mine before leaving and locking the door behind us. We reentered the party downstairs, grabbing two drinks on our way.

Just as we reached the dance floor, I guess one of her favorite songs kicked on because she dragged me over and practically forced me to dance. Soon I realized it was one of theirs, smiling as I watched her take her hair out and move to the music. The other girls found their way through, singing along to the music.

"That's my girlllll, that's my girlllll!" They were shouting, moving together in a giant hug-like circle. Gavin reappeared, whispering something to Thalia. She grabbed Annabeth, probably repeating the words as she spoke to her. They all moved in cinque, popping up again on one of the tables. The song restarted, and the girls were ready.

 _ **That's My Girl -Fifth Harmony**_

 **(** Annabeth, _Piper,_ **Thalia,** Hazel **)** _ **All**_

Who's been working so damn hard?

 **You got that head on overload?**  
 _Got yourself this flawless body  
Aching now from head to toe_  
 **Ain't nothing, ain't nothing**  
 _ **All my ladies 'round the world**_  
 **Ain't nothing, ain't nothing**  
Good girls better get bad  
 _ **You've been down before  
You've been hurt before  
You got up before  
You'll be good to go, good to go  
Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it  
Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it  
Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya  
If you're feeling me, put your five high**_  
That's my girl  
 _ **That's my girl  
That's my girl  
That's my girl**_  
Get up, what you waiting for?  
 _ **That's my girl  
That's my girl  
That's my girl**_  
 _Nod if you been played by every boo  
Just tryna show you off_  
Thought he was the best you ever had  
Until he cut you off  
 **Ain't nothing, ain't nothing**  
Bet, you bet, you know your worth  
 **Ain't nothing, ain't nothing**  
Good girls better get bad  
 _ **You've been down before  
You've been hurt before  
You got up before  
You'll be good to go, good to go  
Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it  
Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it  
Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya  
If you're feeling me, put your five high**_  
 _ **That's my girl**_

They let the rest of the music play out, dancing with the beat and mouthing some words as they went. When it stopped, the crowd clapped, some whistling before Annabeth raised a hand to silence them.

"We have some good friends here tonight to keep the live music going. And I'm sure they have a never before sung song that they could do." She pointed at me, then found Frank, Jason and then Nico, who was trying to sneak away. She dragged me by the hand up onto the table, a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing. Her red dress stood out with the other girls, who had resurfaced in the back. I whispered to the guys what song I wanted to sing, and then we began.

 _ **Beautiful Drug -Zac Brown Band**_

(Paired couples with paired parts)

I got a death wish  
Her looks can kill  
She's got a red dress  
Lipstick and heels  
Pull me in  
Get me hooked like a junkie  
You got me feeling so high  
 _You're such a beautiful drug  
I can't get enough  
Addicted and I'm dying for a hit of your love  
Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me_  
 **She lets her hair down  
And all of mine stand up  
Can't help but stare now  
Gotta feel that touch  
Her kiss, my fix, so sweet  
Can't quit those lips are a habit to me  
Sweet intoxication and I'm never getting sober  
I can tell that the effects are taking over**  
Pull me in  
Get me hooked like a junkie  
You got me feeling so high  
You're such a beautiful drug  
I can't get enough  
I'm addicted and I'm dying for a hit of your love  
 _ **Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me  
Tonight**_

I looked at Annabeth the whole time, seeing her face change with the accuracy of the lyrics. She smirked at me, melting my insides. Just like the first time she came to my school. Deadly, addicting, but oh so worth it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _First day of third grade. Jason and Nico were already here, but we were waiting for Frank. As we stood by the entrance to the school watching the cars with over excited parents and even more excited kids, I noticed a family that stood out from the rest. I saw a tall man, sandy colored hair, glasses, dressed in a suit. He stood with a much shorter woman, darker hair and another business suit. Only one kid popped out of the fancy four doored Jeep Wrangler. She was tan, unnaturally tan for New York. Long blonde curls cascaded around her face, almost fitting perfectly with her bright orange tee shirt and worn jeans. She had to be new. I would have remembered a face like hers. Grey and piercing eyes, freckles dashing her cheeks and nose, and her pink lips. She obviously wasn't trying for the makeup look that the girls in my grade were, she looked completely natural._

 _When she and her parents walked up to the school, she caught me staring._

" _Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She stuck her hand out to reach mine._

" _Percy." I smiled "Percy Jackson. Are you new here?" I had asked._

" _Yeah, uh, we just moved from California." She stated._

" _Cool." I replied. "So what-"_

" _Annabeth, let's go! Your father and I have to get to work!" The lady said._

" _Well, see you around Jackson." She smirked and disappeared into the school. I watched her go, all the way to the front desk and back to the principal's office. That is, until Jason cut in._

" _Take a picture it'll last longer Perce." He laughed. "Who was that anyways?"_

" _Annabeth Chase."_

And I knew then and there that I wanted to know exactly who Annabeth Chase was. Every. Single. Detail. She had me captivated.


End file.
